Baby of Mine
by ForgottenStorm87
Summary: A new organization has risen, planning to cause trouble. When they kidnap Relena Heero must return and find her. However, one thing he didn't count on was having to play babysitter and bodygaurd to Relena's four and a half year old daughter. When secrets are kept and time is of the essense, will it be too late to heal the wounds of the past?
1. Prologue

[A.N.] Hello everyone! This is my first attempt to submit a fic to this site. I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did, it would have had a more satisfactory ending! I will say that the lullaby mentioned in this story is based on the song "Baby of Mine" from the movie DUMBO by Disney. That being said, don't sue me, 'cause I got nothin' worth taking!  
******************************************************************************

BABY OF MINE: PROLOGUE  
*The satin sheets tangled about them. Skin on skin, lips on lips, and heart to heart. Their breathing was sporadic and yet seemed perfectly synchronized. The only sounds in the room were those resulting from their released passion. Four years of wondering, watching, waiting, all coming down to this moment, this night, this long awaited intimacy. Hands continued to wander as the moved in time to each other. For this one instant, the two star-crossed lovers were the only people in the entire universe. They were together now though the world and god himself, may condemn them for it. He found in her the solace to escape his past, and she, in turn, found the resolve to continue with her future. The two of them finding strength and comfort in one another. No words needed to be said as they became one in body and soul...*

She woke up in a cold sweat, her face wet with tears, though she could not remember crying. Wiping them away, she reached over and turned on the lamp by her bed, then leaned forward, placing her face in her hands. It had all been a dream, no, worse than that, a memory come back to haunt her as she sought the blissful nothingness that sleep should have to offer. It had been years since that night; five to be exact. Each year grew easier than the last. By burying herself in her mountains of paperwork and endless strings of meetings she was normally able to keep her mind from wandering down the dangerous path of yesteryear. She shivered, though still covered by her thick, down-feather comforter. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that the time read 2:30 A.M. In another three hours she would need to be getting ready for another "thrilling" day at the office.

Sliding out from beneath the plush blankets, she gently slid into her slippers and grabbed her robe from the nightstand. These impromptu wake-up calls were becoming more and more frequent. She sighed and stood up, walking over to the reinforced, bullet-proof, double-doors that lead out onto her balcony. The twinkling stars of the moonless night seemed to mock her, taunting her restless mind with their ever-cheery light. She softly touched her fingers to the ice-cold glass and watched as it fogged up around her warm digits. This mansion, this fortress, was her home, but also her prison and a constant reminder of the life she has, the life she left behind, and the one she will never know. She sighed again, yet another occurrence that was becoming more common by the day.

So much was going on in the Unified Nation that needed her attention. Contrary to popular belief, she did not hate her job. Being Vice Foreign minister of the Earth-Sphere Unified Nations helped her do her part and give back to all those that suffered to make the currently peaceful world a reality. She loved visiting the orphanages and helping rebuild both the settlements and the spirits off the Nation's occupants. However, she did wish that such wonderful things wouldn't take up so much of her time. Time that could be spent doing something really worth-while with someone really special.

"Mommy?"

As if to echo her thoughts, she heard her large, wooden door creek open and saw a small shadow cast by the new light. Turning around, she found her tiny visitor rubbing her sleepy eyes, yawning softly, a well-worn teddy bear held tightly in hand. Her heart warmed at the sight of her four and a half year old daughter, her true reason for living. Smiling softly, she closed the distance between them, knelt down and embraced the small child, wiping away residual tears from under her Prussian blue eyes.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." The child laid her head gently against her mother's shoulder and Relena ran a soothing hand over her child's dark-blonde hair.

"Oh you did, did you? Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" The child nodded against her mother's shoulder, sniffling. "Come on, Ammy." she replied, snuggling her precious bundle. With the effortless, practiced ease that only mothers possess, she scooped up her daughter, while standing up and then walked over to the bed, where she gently set her daughter down. Ammy, or rather, Amethyst Peacecraft snuggled under the covers, smiling up at her mother. "Now, tell me what your dream was about sweetie." Relena cooed, trying to calm her daughter.

"They were after us, mommy. They took you away from me. they came out of nowhere and took you away. I was all alone. Don't leave me mommy!" Her daughter flung herself against her, and Relena held her tightly.

"Oh sweetheart! It was just a dream. I promise. Mommy isn't going anywhere. I will never leave you, alright?" The child pulled back, fresh tears sliding down her flushed cheeks as she sniffled.

"Sing me our lullaby, please mommy?" Her little eyes shone brightly, pleading for the night-time ritual while reflecting the minimal light in the room.

Back when her pregnancy had first become known to her superiors and fellow politicians, they badgered her to abort the pregnancy. Her image consultant and publicity manager nagged her day in and day out, asking her a million questions pertaining to the topic of whom and where the child's father was. And, while some of her friends encouraged and supported her, others, namely her older brother had been furious. To some who knew of her existence, the pregnancy was thought to be an abomination in the making.

Rumors began to circulate that the father was a blood-stained soldier from the eve wars. The Dove of Peace, as Relena had so unfairly been dubbed, had been sullied by and unworthy male. The whole thing became a scandalous outrage that, through a little luck and an insane amount of bribery, had managed to keep out of the spotlight. Relena had had to take special measures to hide the evidence of her pregnancy for the sake of protecting her unborn child from unwanted attention. After the baby was born, she had taken a short period of leave and used her time wisely to continue completing the tasks so "generously" bestowed on her by her position. After all this time, Amethyst's existence was still very much a mystery from the rest of the world.

Looking into the pleading eyes of her only child, Relena could see the resemblance to the man who had left her with such a precious gift. She smiled softly, her eyes moistening. "Alright sweetheart. Lie down and I'll sing it to you." At the little girl's exclamation of joy, she snuggled down. Relena gently began to rub her daughter's cheek and stroke her hair as she began to sing the familiar melody.

Memories from that day at the hospital flashed through her mind as the lyrics took them both away. She was reminded once more of the proud and indescribable feelings she felt when she heard her daughter's first cries. From the moment they placed her baby in her arms, she knew she would always love her.

Looking down at her child's sleepy smile, Relena couldn't help the feeling of overwhelming pride she felt. At only four years of age, Amethyst could speak in full sentences, knew her whole alphabet, how to count, and even how to read and write. A quick study, the child had quickly perfected anything she set her mind to. On the flip side, anything she did not wish to do, did not get done. As much as people would like to give Relena all the credit, she knew that the child's father had more to do with that than herself. Several of her nannies and would-be teachers always scolded Ammy for her willfulness, but Relena knew it was more from envy than anything else.

As she neared the last verse, she felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness overcome her. After all she's been through, after all the kidnappings, the death threats, the controversy and strife, she had something no one could take away from her. At the end of the day, she had a precious treasure to return to. When all is said and done, right or wrong, good or bad, there would always be one thing she could hold her head high about, one thing she did right. The one thing she was most proud of. Her little girl. Her beautiful Amethyst.

As she let the last words quietly slip, she looked down to find her daughter sleeping peacefully, hugging her bear in a tight grip. The same bear given to herself eight years before, by a special someone. She had dubbed the little toy 'Steadfast', as a way of showing respect for her reliable rescuer. She smiled and absently ran a finger across the worn fur. Standing up, she once more walked to the doors and looked out into the night, releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Seeing her daughter safe and sound, deep in sleep did little to calm her own nerves however. Something about her daughter's sudden dream left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her thin frame, searching the stars for the comfort she knew they couldn't give.

"Heero..." She whispered his name almost reverently, her eyes holding the weariness she dared not let anyone else see. She closed her eyes, wishing on some random star for his safety, and for theirs.

Outside, not far from her balcony, the eyes of strangers lurked in the darkness; watching, waiting and listening to every word. One stood out from the rest, an eerie smile on his shadowed face.

"When I give the signal, we move out." He watched as the princess's form retreated from sight, his smile widening...

****[A.N.] I hope you've enjoyed the prologue. Comments and constructive criticism is well appreciated. Later!****


	2. Baby of Mine: Chapter One

[A.N.] Thanks to all of you who read the prologue. If you haven't, please do because it will help you understand the plot better. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did, it would have had a more satisfactory ending! That being said, don't sue me, 'cause I got nothin' worth taking!

************  
BABY OF MINE: CHAPTER ONE

In the darkened control room, two preventer elites sat in the shadows, deep in the middle of a game of poker. The dim lighting of a desk lamp poorly illuminated their cards, but they were content, nonetheless, to enjoy a little of what they considered much needed down time. The security systems of the Peacecraft/Dorlan mansion were state of the art.

The best inventors and strategists had been gathered from around the world to construct what had been determined as the most state-of-the-art, foolproof, security system ever known to any important official's mansion. Having worked this shift on the Vice Foreign Minister's security detail for several years, these two men felt certain that no one, short of a criminal mastermind, could ever even hope to breech even stage one of the defenses.

Laser sensors, tripwires, motion-activated security cameras,-fully equipped with night vision and heat vision-were posted inconspicuously throughout the mansion and the grounds making them almost impossible to avoid. If, by some slim chance someone made it past such high-tech equipment undetected, they would then find various electric traps set in key areas to help minimize the risk of an attack by taking the possible assailant off-guard.

As the head of preventers, and, therefore, the person ultimately charged with the young politician's safety, Commander Une had suggested the added measure of gigantic guard dogs being posted at each entrance to the grounds. The Vice Foreign Minister, however, being an animal lover, protested such measures saying that to do so is animal cruelty. As a compromise, the commander was able to get the young politician to agree to around the clock security detail, hence the reason the aforementioned men still sat diligently at their posts...sort of.

Yes, the system was indeed perfect in every man made way, but unfortunately, there was one flaw. One tiny kink existed in the ingenious masterpiece that no one truly foresaw. While man can make and design the most remarkable, flawless, and incomparable creations, such discoveries are powered by the desires of human nature to improve and display the amazing fruits of their labor. The greatest downfall of the master plan, however, was exactly that. Human Nature. And as the door soundlessly opened, the security guards soon learned the power of that undeniable truth.

*********

Duo Maxwell drove up the elongated drive of the famous ancestral home of the Dorlan family line. He, himself, had always felt so out of place in such a grand, elegant structure. Just the furniture alone cost more than he would ever see in his entire lifetime, a fact which did not go unnoticed the first time he had seen the residence of his charge. Relena had, in time, helped him acclimate to the new surroundings, making him feel at home even while on the job.

Relena had not been initially a friend of his at the time he had joined up with the preventers. After the Barton Foundation incident in A.C. 196, he and several of his gundam comrades decided that joining the new nation's defense force would be a perfect way to earn a living, while putting their well-developed skills to good use. Having been too skilled to fit into the small class of preventer elites, a new division was created just for the Gundam pilots, giving him, and the other boys, the honored ranks of generals. As luck would have it, the four that joined were added immediately onto Relena's security detail. Admittedly, he was, at first, skeptical about his new assignment. Relena had been the strangest girl he'd ever known, with a fire and determination strong enough to sweep Romefeller by storm, and unify the faction with a single speech.

Over time, he slowly grew to know her better. The two would talk and joke around as if there were no distinction between Princess and Street Urchin, Politician and soldier. Soon, they were inviting each other over for dinner where he found out that Hilde, his girlfriend at the time, had previously met The young Vice Minister on the battleship Libra. Soon after that, their friendships were cemented into place, forming bonds of trust that would never be broken. Relena and his wife still enjoy talking whenever possible. They had endured pregnancies at the same time and helped each other cope with the life changes that occurred soon after. Indeed, the princess had charmed her way into the lives of all the pilots, even Wufei, though he'd be loath to admit it. Her child had, inevitably, done the same.

Relena was now a devoted full-time mother and politician; something they all admired about the young woman. He smiled as he pictured little Ammy at her last party. The spitting image of her mother, she had worn a pink frilly dress with matching shoes and hair clips. As the happy birthday song ended, she took a deep breath and blew out her candles, the image of her comical facial expression imprinted into his mind. She had refused to be served first, letting everyone have a piece before her. She was so like her mother, but one look into her deep blue eyes told him that the child also had received some of her inner strength from her father. He smiled and ran a hand through his long bangs. "Heero buddy, you don't know what you're missing."

As he pulled into the garage, something didn't feel right. He parked and stepped out, drawing his gun from his holster. He advanced with the silent speed and precision that years of practice and experience had awarded him. The halls were darker than normal, and, upon further inspection, the security devices on the walls had been disabled. That alone was not an easy task which showed that whomever he was up against was incredibly skilled. He swore under his breath as he made his way towards the security room. The door was jarred open and he cautiously snuck to the side, waiting. Watching. Listening for any movement inside. In one swift move, he threw the door open and found the night guards lying motionless on the ground, cards and coffee strung chaotically across the room. He didn't kneel down to check their pulses. He didn't need to.

His eyes made a quick sweep of the monitors noting the fuzz and static of the tampered signals of every screen, except one: the one to Relena's hall. Swearing again, he tore out of the control room, heart in his throat, a prayer on his lips for the safety of both mother and child. As he neared the hall, he cocked his gun, approaching the door with as much speed as caution would allow. Mentally counting to three, he leapt forward, kicked the door in and stopped dead in his tracks, a look of pure shock on his normally jovial face...

********  
[A.N] Uh-oh! Cliff hanger! What did he see when he entered the room? Guess you're just gonna have to read and find out! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be! Thanks for reading! Later!


	3. Baby of Mine: Chapter Two

[A.N.] Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did, it would have had a more satisfactory ending AND been clearer on a few other confusing subjects. That being said, don't sue me, 'cause I got nothin' worth taking!

**************************

Commander Une paced her office impatiently, arms crossed, fingers drumming against her bicep. The report of last night's short-comings had left her more than a little disturbed. Being in charge of everything that happens regarding Preventers, she had always strived for the most efficient and reliable source of protection for both the leaders and the citizens of the Earth-Sphere Unified Nations. Although having been formed only ten years ago, the organization had grown quickly as men and women from the armies of wars past decided to continue doing that which they had been trained for. In the short period of time since the Barton Foundation incident, the numbers of preventers had increased over eighty-five percent.

She reached up and began to rub her temples. The close call of the previous night with the breech of the Vice Foreign Minister's security had been too close. If General Maxwell had not returned to check on the night shift when he did, who knows what would have happened; and yet, not all the credit could go to him. She walked over to her desk and picked up the folder holding his detailed report of what happened.

Evidently, Maxwell had arrived to find the house silent as the grave. None of the alarms or traps had been triggered. Two of the four security guards that had been assigned were dead at their posts, and the other two had a late arrival to account for their survival. The two guards she had assigned had only recently proved themselves to be the caliber of soldier to protect Relena from harm. If those guards had not been as late as they were, one could only guess what would have happened to the Vice Foreign Minister and her young daughter. Une slammed the folder down on the desk, irritation marring her normally impassive face.

Lady Une, as she'd once been known, had been given this job out of respect for being the military genius that once served as Treize Khushrenada's second in command. Once being a ruthless, quite literally two-faced soldier, Une had battled with two sides of her inner self. The psychiatrists whom were assigned to her after the fall of Treize's empire said that she seemed to have suffered from the pressure of trying to be what Treize needed her to become, instead of what she wanted to be. She had since then comes to terms with her split personalities and unified those aspects into the efficient, hardworking and diligent leader of the E.S.U.N.'s primary defense agency.

With such responsibility riding on her decisions, such mishaps were never greeted with anything less than the strictest of disciplinary practices. Une walked to the window and put her hands behind her back, taking a deep breath to slowly try and calm her nerves. As was the case with so many of the original Eve Wars heroes, Relena had become more than a political leader or a symbol. Une spared a small smile at the irony of it all. Once she had been sent to end the young politician's life. She had murdered Relena's adopted father and attacked the girl's school in an attempt to take her life. Yet, after all of that, when offered a chance to avenge all the wrong doings that she had committed against Relena, the young woman had simply shaken her head and handed back the gun, sparing her life and giving much needed forgiveness. That young woman had warmed her way into her heart, helping to give her a deeper meaning to life. Now, as the head of such a great organization, she was determined to see that that young woman, the Vice Foreign Minister and now her close friend, would continue to live and change the world.

The sound of the door opening broke her from her thoughts. She did not need to turn to know who stood behind her. She had called all that had been present during the incident into her office, including Relena herself. Slowly turning around, she found Duo and Relena standing opposite of the two guards in question: Lieutenants Gary Conroy and Callie Dartman. Gary stood at least a foot taller than his partner at a good 6'4", with a muscular build and a few scars on his battle-hardened face. Callie seemed to be considerably younger, about 22 by the look of her, lean and small, but no doubt as dangerous a match as her partner...or so Une thought, until the young woman so, ungracefully, tripped over her own two feet and stumbled slowly forward. The young lieutenant looked up utterly embarrassed, a deep blush staining her cheeks as she stepped back and stood at attention.

Une cleared her throat and stepped forward, her mere posture displaying her mood and authority. She watched the two lieutenants carefully, taking in their reactions to her scrutiny. Gary seemed to be unfazed, standing with perfect form, eyes straight ahead, awaiting judgment. Callie, however, did not look so certain. The girl was sweating and, upon closer inspection, seemed to be slightly fidgeting. Une shook her head.

"Perfection." She said, walking back and forth between them. "This organization demands one thing from all of its soldier, no matter their rank, assignment, or station. Perfection."

As she said this, Lieutenant Dartman seemed to try to stand up straighter, but for some reason, doing so just made her look even more out of place in her uniform. Une made a mental note to quiz the youth later.

"You have five minutes each to state your reasons for your actions the other night. After that, if I feel the need, I will discuss further details with Ms. Peacecraft and General Maxwell. Together, the three of us will determine your fates." The two made no further move, so she proceeded with the mock-trial.

"Lieutenant Conroy, you may state your case first. Relay to me what exactly happened last night."

Conroy stepped forward, his eyes as serious as ever. To the regular person, he might have come across as cynical, or even the type of man you would find in a spy movie as the bad-guy's henchman. He gave her a curt salute.

"Ma'am. At 2200 hours we were to leave for our part in the shift to protect the Vice Foreign Minister. However, ma'am, we had a little distraction. My partner seemed to find it necessary to take her sweet time in finishing the proper preparations for the task at hand, at which time, I had been tempted to leave without her. However, chapter 43, paragraph 5, section C of the handbook clearly states that we are not to leave our partner behind for any reason unless to recover them would compromise the crucial objective. I followed the code and therefore neglected my instincts. When we finally left, we found the Mansion in a similar state as what the general previous reported. It was shortly after that we found the assailants about to attack the Vice Foreign Minister where she slept. We attacked, we took them down, and that is when General Maxwell arrived. Do to our failure, we barely avoided a disaster. As a result, Ma'am, I will take whatever punishment you feel fits our failure." With another curt salute, he backs up and stands at attention once more.

Une shook her head and stared the female lieutenant. "Is what he says true? Was your tardy arrival due to your failure to comply with the schedule?" Une watched as the young woman slightly shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am. It will not happen again, Ma'am!" Une eyed the woman, unsure of how, exactly to proceed.

"I see." Une turned her back to them, her eyes meeting Relena's, and the Duo's, searching for the nerve to judge them. Relena's blue eyes held, as always, nothing but compassion, where Duo's seemed to be conveying the need for some sort of action. Une sighed. "I have decided, that since this is your first offense, and since you did manage to get there in time to rectify your mistake, I will let you off with a warning. However, you are now The Vice Foreign Minister's personal guards. You are to be with her around the clock, wherever she goes until further notice. Dismissed!"

The two scolded soldiers salute and turn to leave, but not before Lieutenant Dartman approaches Relena slowly. "Excuse me, Miss Relena, but I personally apologize for what occurred. I hope in time I can make it up to you and prove that I am truly worthy of the honor of protecting you." Une watched as Relena smiled her forgiveness, nodding to the young soldier. As Dartman reached the door, she could hear the sound of Conroy still berating his partner. She suddenly felt a chill. Something still didn't quite fit.

"Maxwell, do me a favor and have Preventer Justice and Preventer Mask join you on looking over the mansion for anything that might have been missed. I want a thorough search of the entire grounds."

"Sure thing Boss Lady. Just leave it to me!" He flashed them one of his cheesy smiles, obviously still shaken up from the night before. As he left, Relena, too made her way to the door.

"Perhaps you were a bit too rough on them Anne. After all, they are new, and they did save us." Une only offered Relena a small smile.

"I understand what you're thinking Relena, but if they had been at their posts at the appointed time, I have a feeling you would not have needed saving." Une walked over to her desk and sat down, leaning forward onto her desk arms up, hand clasped, eyes downcast.

"Perhaps." As that one word reached her ears, she looked up to see that her friend had made that her parting comment, leaving silently, giving Une pause to think.

***********************

[A.N.] I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading. Keep the reviews coming please! I enjoy reading your opinions!


	4. Baby of Mine: Chapter Three

[A.N.] YAY! Chapter three is done!

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did, it would have had a more satisfactory ending AND been clearer on a few other confusing subjects. That being said, don't sue me, 'cause I got nothing' worth taking!

**************************

Relena impatiently paced the floor of her designer home office, annoyed beyond words at the new additions to her security team. Her daughter's humming and the ticks from the clock on the wall were the only sound besides those of her feet padding across her carpeted floor. As their superior, she could easily order them to finish their "routine" checks and just leave her and her child to finish their work in peace. She heaved an impatient sigh and walked over to the four squabbling figures that were currently in a heated discussion about proper security measures. As she stood there fuming, they seemed oblivious to the fact that she was tapping her foot and staring daggers of ice at them from only about a foot away.

Duo stood rigid, his arms across the chest as he only half-listened to Lieutenant Conroy's security advice, waiting for his chance to have his say. Meanwhile, her oh-so-protective older brother continually interrupted the lieutenant with his own contradictions and theories regarding her safety. The only one of the four who didn't seem to be getting involved in this dispute was Lieutenant Dartman who seemed to be trying to act as a mediator. However, the small-framed female officer seemed to have her pleas of compromise falling upon deaf ears.

Relena sighed and rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose in sheer irritation. This had all been brought about by yet another death threat from some random organization. Such threats used to never frighten her. Having been in the political field for almost ten years she almost laughed when informed about them. The unyielding naivety of the people issuing those threats seemed to know no bounds. She had received more death threats in the previous year than the president himself had had in five. Most of the threats were empty ones, and the rest of them failed at each attempt. However, since becoming a mother, she had realized that she had something worth living for, and for that reason, she did not fully disregard those petty threats.

She felt a chill go down her spine at the thought. Being the Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs made her a target for those who hated the current state of peace. Being the former queen of the world, as well as the former monarch of the Sanc Kingdom had made her popular and well-loved in the eyes of the citizens of both the earth and the colonies, only doubling the threat. However, despite rumors, speculations, and common misconceptions, her job title actually held far less power than what was popularly believed. At times, her work load was heavier when filling in temporarily for a sick delegate, or for her superior, the Foreign Minister of Affairs. Her signature alone could hardly accomplish all the wondrous and extensive things that she seemed to be getting credit for.

Magazines and Newsletters across the galaxy seemed to love rating her in unnecessary popularity polls such as "World's Kindest Woman" or "World's Most Eligible Heiress" or even "World's Sexiest Politician." Such ridiculous titles often left her laughing to the point of tears. She never was a fan of the tabloids. Luckily, being a politician did award her less trouble for the publicity hounds than that of a Hollywood starlet. Those gossip rags did, unfortunately, get what they thought to be the "latest scoop" on a few of her more personal issues. Just the week before, a magazine had printed that she was allegedly dating one of her colleague's sons. The article had contained scandalous details about her "current political flame." She hadn't tried to defend herself; there was no need. When asked to comment on the statements made in the magazine, she merely stated that people should not believe everything they read.

Another shout from her brother ripped her out of her thoughts and back to the current dilemma. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, trying her best to compose herself, she stepped into the eye of the raging storm.

"Enough! Enough all of you!" At the sound of her raised voice, they all stopped short, looking at her, expressions a mix of shock and disbelief. "How dare all of you discuss my safety as if I am not even here! And while my daughter is in the room no less! Are you trying to frighten her?" She had been careful not to let Ammy hear her berate her current protectors.

Three sets of eyes went from the irate politician to the young girl who was currently looking at them all with confusion and a touch of fear in her deep blue eyes. Duo cleared his throat, Zechs stood up straighter and looked at the ground, and Callie walked over to Ammy, stooping down to direct the child's attention to something else. The only set of eyes that never left hers was the cold eyes of Lieutenant Conroy who seemed quite perturbed at her outburst.

"And exactly why would we need to consult you about such matters when we have been solely charged with the safety of yourself and your kid?" Lieutenant Conroy may have seemed to be a dutiful soldier in front of Une, but under any other circumstances, the man seemed to have a blatant disregard for authority an often went on the brink of insubordination. Relena squared her shoulder and glared up at him, her eyes flaring with annoyance, her face calm.

"You need to consult me, Lieutenant, precisely because my daughter's safety is involved. As her parent and legal guardian, I alone, have the ultimate say in where she does and does not go. As for the issue of my security, I see no reason why things cannot proceed just as they were before." The only thing she hated more than insubordination was people treating her like some naive twit.

"Well then, Ms. Dorlan, we will consult you after we have made our decision! Have I made myself clear?" Relena glared at him, a million remarks running through her mind. She debated slapping him, but opted for a more effective solution. Taking a deep breath, she schooled her composure into the most sickeningly sweet expression she could muster and smiled at him, keeping her voice deceptively cheery.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Perhaps I am being a bit unreasonable. I will trust your judgment for now, however," She stopped, her eyes icing becoming colder than an ice rink, "If my daughter is harmed in any way, I will hold you accountable and personally see that you are punished accordingly. Have I made myself clear?" She turned from him then, not waiting for a reply, and walked to her desk, leaving him standing there in silence. Had she turned around she would have seen the pure contempt raging in his dark eyes.

She scooped up the necessary files and placed them neatly into her briefcase, the slung her purse over her shoulder. As she walked towards the door, Amethyst grabbed her own book bag and made sure to sling it over one of her shoulders, walking with her mother down the stairs, security team in tow. As was the normal procedure for departing the house, Relena knelt down and made sure to give her daughter a strong hug, taking the time to enjoy the warmth of being a mother. She kissed her daughters forehead softly, cupping the young face that was a miniature of her own in her hands.

"You be good for your aunts and uncles while I'm away, alright? The meeting shouldn't take long and I should be back in time to tuck you in."

"Ok, mommy. I love you." Relena smiled, looking into her little girl's Prussian blue eyes.

"I love you, too Ammy." With another hug, and one last look, Relena released her daughter, knowing full well that each time they said good bye might be the last. She stood to walk out the door to the waiting limo, her thoughts on the night's speech and the topic of conversation for the meeting. Her daughter would exit from the back to a less conspicuous car under the guard of Trowa and Wufei, and be taken to the Maxwell's residence where Hilde would babysit until Relena returned. As the Limo pulled away, Relena felt another cold chill run up her spine. She rubbed away the goose bumps, shaking herself mentally, trying to get a grip on her nerves. Ever since the previous attack she had been feeling less at ease than normal. Something wasn't right. Somehow, something within her new that a storm was brewing. She only hoped that this time, she would have the strength to ride it out, for Amethyst's sake, as well as her own.

**************************

[A.N.] How am I doing? I hope you are enjoying this story. I will have the next part soon! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please keep telling me what you think.


	5. Baby of Mine: Chapter Four

[A.N.] Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did, it would have had a more satisfactory ending AND been more clear on a few other confusing subjects. That being said, don't sue me, 'cause I got nothin' worth taking!

Baby of Mine: Chapter 4

The glow from a single Television lit up the small space of a makeshift living room. newspaper clippings, sheets of note paper, and a used coffee mug left on the end table were the only signs of disarray in the otherwise immaculate apartment. The furnishings of the room were simple enough to suit the needs of its sole occupant. An old recliner, an end table, and a television perched on a small tripod table made up the living room and dining room in one. The Kitchen was just as simple with a stove, microwave and refrigerator and sink; the plates and cutlery kept neatly in their places inside the cabinets on the walls.

Down the small hallway were two doors, one on the right which served as a bedroom, the restroom being the other room at the very end of the hall. The bedroom consisted of a desk with a single lamp and a full-size bed. The dark green and white color scheme of the room mattered little to the tenant as long as the room served its purpose efficiently. On the bed sat the aforementioned occupant lacing up his boots, his shirt only half buttoned, and his unkempt brown hair still damp from his recent shower. A duffel bag sat beside him though its contents were much more than your average travel supplies. His motions were quick and precise as he finished grabbing his needed items. He had somewhere he needed to be. One attack had already gotten too close for comfort. She was in danger again, and this time, he would be there to stop them.

He carefully tucked his revolver and semi-automatic into their holsters on his back and the side of his hip, then pulled his jean jacket on. He didn't bother to double check his appearance in the mirror. He didn't need to. He knew he was taller than he had been as a boy. His Long, and once awkward limbs had filled out into the toned appendages of a man that had survived more battles than anyone his age should ever have to. His face, once rounded with the slight chub of youth, was now chiseled and defined with a slight hint of stubble on the chin and cheeks. powerful arms attached to an equally impressive chest, all the result of rigorous training and a life of near-death experiences. His hair, although he'd cut it a few times in the last couple years, was still as unruly as ever. Physical appearance had never mattered to him. Such trivial matters were not necessary to his current occupation.

Having nothing more to do once the fighting was over, he had enrolled in a small college and got his degree as a certified mechanic and repair man. It was honest work that still allowed him to use some of the knowledge left to him by his years as a soldier. The alias he'd picked up helped him in his efforts to blend in and conceal his questionable past from the prying eyes and ears of his new neighbors. Aiden Knight worked alongside other normal citizens of the Earth-sphere to earn a living. The colony he'd chosen, a far out branch of the L1 colony cluster was small and in ill repair. Someone of his chosen profession was on constant high demand and therefor, work was never in short supply. However, recent events took precedence over broken air units and rusting automobiles.

Shouldering his duffle bag, he stands to leave, his eyes sweeping the room for anything small necessity that may have been neglected in his frenzied packing. His expressionless blue orbs softened, however, when they focused on a small picture frame resting on the desktop. He walked over to the desk as if his feet had a mind of their own and reached out, tracing the features of the woman captured in film so long ago. Her long, honey-colored hair was left down framing the delicate features of her heart-shaped face. Although not an extreme beauty, her poise grace, and generosity inspired hearts accross the world. The fire in her aquamarine eyes echoed the inner strength and determination that he, as well as thousands accross the world, had been captivated by. This same woman had been the one who inspired him to change his life for the better, and now she needed him once more.

"Relena."

He picked up the picture and stuffed it inside his duffle bag, and as he did so, began to wonder exactly who needed who. He mentally shook himself, running a reminder though his head of the task at hand.

********************

The car door opened and Relena placed one delicate, stilettoes foot out onto the sidewalk in front of the E.S.U.N. Headquarters. She gracefully slid from the seat and stood, smoothing the blue skirt of her business suit down ever-so-carefully. Today's meeting was scheduled promptly at noon with the usual topic about the continual disarmament of all former military bases. In the years following the war, recognizance missions accross the earth and the colonies were sent out with the sole purpose of finding such weapon caches and sending the hidden supplies to Preventers for future use as needed. Relena, having been briefed on this subject many times before, found that making an entire conference session solely centered around such and overly discussed topic was hardly ethical or necessary since updates on those missions were given at the beginning of every defense meeting.

Her briefcase in one hand and her purse hanging gracefully on one shoulder, she makes her way into the building. No one checks her I.D., with as much time and effort she puts in on a regular basis, not to mention all the media coverage, her face was well known. Still, she reached up and clipped on her I.D. badge, as was required of all delegates who commonly work at the building. She barely noticed her guards take up their positions in front and behind her; Duo and Lieutenant Dartman taking the lead, while Lieutenant Conroy and a young new cadet in training for future security assignments took the rear.

The Earth-Sphere Unified Nations Outpost was a large, three story building, almost three times as big as Relena's own mansion. The intricate wood carvings and ornate portraits that hung from the walls gave an old fashioned feel to the moderately new building. Relena, having grown up in antique, yet well preserved mansions had always enjoyed objects of antiquity and pieces of architecture that predated the constant wars. Recently, she'd been too busy to stop and admire those little things that made the building unique. However, one thing that never failed to escape her notice or memory were the secret passages so cleverly hidden for the safety of the delegates and workers in the case of an emergency. Her own mansion was full of such secret corridors and compartments. She made a mental note to review such passages with her daughter, just to be on the safe side.

Coming around the corner to the to the appointed room, she stops, a sudden feeling of unease creeping over her like and ominous cloud on a stormy day. Duo turned to look at her; his violet eyes filled with concern, his full attention now focus on their surroundings. Suddenly, the wall blew out in front of them as the bodyguards of other politicians were slammed against the wall. Duo covered Relena and threw his body over her to protect her from the debris, then grabbed her arm and began to lead her rather quickly away from the violent scene. Conroy and Dartman were close behind. Each of her guards took their turn taking shots at their pursuers as they headed towards the parking garage. Relena thought of trying one of the passages, but the fact that they were outnumbered and had assassins hot on their trail made her reconsider the wisdom of stopping. As they rounded the final corner, Duo and Conroy jumped into the front of the Limo while Dartman made sure to tuck Relena safely into the back. The car then screeched as it peeled out, smoke and tires tracks trailing behind them as they made their retreat. They had to get Relena back to the mansion and fast.

"Keep your head down Miss Relena. These men are out for blood!" Lieutenant Dartman's words were well heeded, as Relena did not wish to end up with more holes than Swiss cheese. The young woman currently firing out the side window had more than proved her devotion over her short period of time on Relena's security detail.

The car sped down the road at a reckless pace, but duo, being used to dodging laser beams in a gundam, found it all too easy to safely navigate around the oncoming traffic. As he turned and ducked around every corner possible, Duo finally managed to shake their unwanted attention He obviously decided it was time to bring her back to the safety of her fortified mansion. Turning the car around, he made a bee-line for the Dorlan estate, while Conroy radioed for Trowa and Wufei to bring Amethyst back to her mother's home. Relena sighed in relief and leaned back some in her seat. Close calls and near-death experiences were never in short supply for politicians such as she.

The car finally rolled safely into the long driveway, the large iron gates slamming shut and locking behind them. Relena's eyes roamed over the grounds, her mind anxiously running a million questions a minute. Ammy was fine. She knew that for certain from the radio message Trowa had responded with. Still, the fear for her daughter's life took precedence over all else and, as soon as the two cars came to a stop, mother and daughter were reunited. Their guards hustled them in through the front door and Relena swept Amethyst into her arms, carrying her to the safety of her primary home office. Having made sure of her daughter's undeniable health, she kissed her child on the forehead and cupped the little face in her hands.

"Quite and adventure, wouldn't you say?" The question was more to throw her daughter back into a sense of comfort than anything else. Ammy smiled back at her and she felt herself calm down slowly as Ammy nodded her agreement.

"I guess so." The child said, her gaze focused on anything and everything touchable in the office. "Why did I have to leave Aunt Hilde's so soon, Mommy?" The question was a simple one to ask, but not an easy one to answer.

Relena took the tiny book bag from her daughter's shoulder and set it down softly, taking Steadfast out and handing the child her favorite toy. Ammy walked over and climbed up into her mother's plush office chair and smiled sweetly. She was so innocent. Such innocence was rare. So rare, you want to protect and preserve it for as long as possible and by whatever means necessary. Relena watched as her child reached out and began to toy with the random objects on her desk, smiling slightly to herself. Now was the time to remind Ammy of the secret passageways. All of the preventers on her security detail would be currently huddled in their makeshift conference room, also known as the security room, to discuss what went wrong and how to prevent such a thing from happening again. This would be her chance to give her daughter the only chance at survival that few others could bestow.

"Ammy," She said softly, "come here for moment please." Amethyst slowly climbed down from her perch in her mother's chair. Relena tried her best to smile, tried not to worry the child, but a strange sense of urgency nagged at her. Ammy came to a stop right in front of her and Relena knelt down to be eye-level with the tiny tot.

"Ammy, do you remember when I took you exploring in the secret passageways as our little adventure?"

"Yep! It was fun!" A big grin spread accross the young girl's face and Relena struggled for a minute to keep her mind on task.

"Do you remember where they are and where they lead to?" Ammy seemed to pause for a minute, putting on of her tiny fingers to her chin in thought.

"Yep! I think so. Why mommy?" Once more, another question that was just as hard as it was simple.

"There might come a time, very soon where you may need to use those passages to get away from some bad people. When and if that time comes, you must stay there whether I am with you or not until someone comes to get you, understand?" The smile slowly left her daughter's face.

"Why mommy? I don't understand." Ammy's deep blue eyes were now swirling pools of confusion and fear, something Relena had hoped the child wouldn't ever have to feel. Relena put her hands softly on her daughter's small shoulders protectively.

"Just promise me you'll do as I ask and stay safe and hidden. Promise me." Ammy looked at her, still confused, but then finally nodded.

"I promise mommy."

Just as she broke the hug and smiled reassuringly at her little girl, the clear sounds of yet another explosion sounded throughout the house. Relena clutched her daughter to her and ran out into the hallway, but rubble from the blast was blocking the only clear escape. Deciding to use her greater knowledge of the mansion's defenses, she ran to her room and locked the door. Placing her daughter gently on the bed, she ran to the wall and tilted an antique picture frame to the right. a small portion of the wall opened into a tiny crawlspace, just big enough for a child.

"Ammy, come here! Hurry!" Amethyst ran to her mother and Relena hoisted the child up as fast as she could into the safety of the cubby. Amethyst's eyes were wet with tears that threatened to fall and wide with a fear that Relena herself was trying to suppress. Leaning forward, she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Remember your promise, sweetie. Stay still and silent until someone comes for you. I love you."

"Mommy! Don't leave me alone." Relena's eyes met her daughter's.

"Never sweetheart. Whenever you feel alone, just sing our song. Sing our song and it will be as if I'm there with you." The sounds of another bomb mingled with the raised voices of the men laying siege to her home. The door shook violently as they tried their best to break it down. She leaned forward and placed one last soft kiss on her child's brow, then shut the secret passage, covering it once more just in time for the door to fly off its hinges. Three men dressed completely in black swarmed her too quickly for much else to register. They grabbed her roughly by the arms and threw her onto her knees, binding her hands behind her back and placing a gag around her mouth. She closed her eyes, the memory of her daughter's tear streaked face being the last thing she saw before a pain shot through the back of her head and her world went black.

***************************

[A.N.] I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next one out soon! Thanks for all your support! Keep reading and Reviewing and there will be more where that came from!


	6. Baby of Mine: Chapter Five

[A.N.] Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did, it would have had a more satisfactory ending AND been clearer on a few other confusing subjects. That being said, don't sue me, 'cause I got nothin' worth taking!

Baby of Mine: Chapter 5

Duo walked through the door of his small house, exhausted and disheartened. The day had been one of the worst he can ever remember. Relena was gone. Someone had come in right under their noses, assaulted the supposedly unbreachable Dorlan mansion, and made off with the princess leaving not so much of a trace of who they were. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images of the surreal occurrence.

They had been in the middle of their conference, deep in a heated debate concerning how an attack like the one earlier that day could come from inside the ESUN headquarters without. These people were either very lucky, or very skilled. This group seemed to know too much about everything regarding Relena, and that scared them all. Zechs was ranting as usual about the irresponsibility and incompetence of the preventer force as a whole while Conroy countered his verbal assaults with some powerful words of his own. If not for the intervention of Commander Une via vidphone it may have resulted in a knock-down, drag-out brawl. Duo had been standing by the door with Trowa, their arms folded across their chests as they leaned casually against the wall. Normally he'd make some sort of joke to lighten mood, and coincidently, frustrate the hell out of Zechs.

Today, however, was no laughing matter. The attack had been so serious that they nearly escaped with their lives this time. The very fact that anyone could carry out such and assault on one of the most high security buildings so easily from the interior was, to say the least, embarrassing for the preventers. The attack had left five people dead, six in intensive care and two in critical condition. Relena hardly said a word since the attack, most likely blaming herself for the deaths of the innocents; typical reaction for her really. That, perhaps, is why it was so difficult to believe that she could disappear on the exact same day right under their noses.

When the explosion occurred, the shockwave shook the entire house, throwing them off balance where they stood. All of them too shocked to speak, and too worried about what had happened to just stand there. Without much more thought, they dove out the door and down the hall, running as fast they could to where they knew the blast had inevitably come from. The air was dry and thick with the white dust of plaster and mortar, and every movement them made only stirred it up worse. A massive wall of rubble and debris blocked their way. Panic had gripped him so tightly that he and Zechs had all but thrown themselves at the pile, trying their best to dislodge what they could.

"Relena! Relena! Amythyst!" Their desperate yells echoed in his mind as he remembered how desperately they fought to get through the towering obstacle. It had taken them two hours to clear away the rubble, two hours too long. By the time they had reached the room, they found it to be empty. The search lasted only a few minutes resulting in a few footprints in the dust and a few small traces of blood on the floor. Terror gripped his heart. Her glanced frantically around the room, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny, his legs would not move beneath him. Suddenly, two bodies were discovered, injured not far from the blood. The men were, luckily, just unconscious and therefore could be questioned later.

Zechs ran past him to a spot on the wall, all but ripping a portrait onto the floor. Before their eyes, Zechs opened a small compartment in the wall, his posture rigid with what could only be panic. The door swung wide open and all held their breaths. A secret hideaway in the wall, empty. Zechs shoulders fell, slumping in his grief. His sister was gone; his niece missing. In all the time he'd known Zechs, Duo had never seen any sign of weakness. The expression in the older man's eyes chilled duo to the bone. The sheer look of helplessness was so unlike him, so out of place for this former commander. Suddenly, they had heard a noise behind them. Turning towards the balcony, they saw a shadowed figure standing alone, holding someone in his arms.

"Stop right there. Identify yourself!" All guns drawn, they waited for any reaction from the shadowed figure. The figure stood still for a moment before slowly walking into the light. There in his arms was Amythyst, snuggling close to his chest. All in the room stood stunned, as the figure revealed himself. Heero Yuy stood covered in dust, clutching the child to him protectively, his eyes completely unreadable. Duo and about every other person in the room let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Heero...How...? When..? Why..?" but further words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Suddenly Heero said some of the most haunting words duo had ever heard.

"I failed...she's gone...and I failed..." Walking slowly forward, Lieutenant Dartman made to take the child from Heero's arms but he pressed past her, stopping in front of Zechs. With careful hands, he placed the child into her uncle's arms and looked down, as if waiting for some form of judgment. Everyone stared, waiting for Zechs to respond. The two soldiers had never gotten along, but had on some level seemed to have found some sort of understanding. Zechs looked down at the slumbering child in his arms, then at Heero, his eyes shone with fierce determination.

"Yuy... I need your help to recover my sister."

The silence following his words seemed to last an eternity before Heero finally raised his head, his eyes mirroring the same fire held in that of his former nemesis.

"Mission Accepted." And with those final words, Duo had watched as Heero tentatively followed Zechs out of the room.

He couldn't help but try and think how ironic it is that Heero had appeared when he did. He wondered if Heero had any clue just how precious the little bindle in his arms had been when he saved her from the assailants. Walking down the hall, he entered the room where his two children lay peacefully slumbering on their beds, counting his blessings all the while. Little Deity had fallen asleep at the opposite end of the bed, her blankets bundles all around her in a regular mess, while her younger brother had completely kicked his off, his thumb securely tucked in his mouth. Duo gently rectified the situations, tucking them in once more, then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on each of their foreheads, thanking whatever higher power ruled above for the little treasures in front of him. Smiling to himself, he walked down the hall and sleepily climbed into bed next to his loving wife. She stirred slightly and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He had hoped he would never have to fight again. He had hoped to continue on as he had, protecting and serving the peace they so loved. Closing his eyes in resignation, he pulled Hilde close embracing the only peace he'd truly ever known, hoping that one day, His dear friend would fins that same peace.

********************  
[A.N.] Thank you so much for reading! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!


	7. Baby of Mine: Chapter Six

[A.N.] Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Gundam Wing! If I did, it would have had a more satisfactory ending AND been clearer on a few other confusing subjects. That being said, don't sue me, 'cause I got nothin' worth taking!

Baby of Mine: Chapter Six

"Are we there yet?"

Those four simple words immortalized in jokes and songs alike often annoyed or amused anyone who had the misfortune to experience a traveling companion obnoxious enough to use it, especially on long trips. Unfortunately for the current driver of just such a road trip, the child in the back seat of the car had been on many a long drive with some who was just obnoxious enough to teach her that annoying habit.

Heero Yuy gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, sighing to himself. The child had asked that same question nearly a hundred times in the last two hours; he had kept count. It didn't seem as though the child were trying to be a pain, unlike the man who probably convinced her that trying to drive him insane would be the most fun course of action and a good way to take the child's mind off of the events of the previous day.

After having saved the child from god only knows what kind of fate, Heero had allowed himself to be briefed by preventer's on every detail concerning any events which possibly pertained to Relena's abduction. The child had been safely tucked into bed and was now under constant surveillance by a number of guards hand-picked by Zechs and approved of by Heero. As an extra precautionary measure, Zechs had rummaged through the totes in which Relena kept all the important implements used in Amethyst's first few years of life: the result being two baby monitors set up in strategic positions to pick up any unseen activity.

Une had been phone promptly before the meeting began, her strong voice asking all the necessary questions. One of the most obvious questions, however, ended up with a rather unexpected-and in Heero's opinion- a slightly unwise solution. The question of what to do with Amethyst was brought up, causing a bit of commotion and confusion. Being the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister did make her a target to some anti-ESUN groups. Since the answer to the question of the motives of the assailants was still pending on the consciousness and cooperation of the captives, it seemed quite necessary to decide where the child would be staying and with whom.

The idea was first raised that the child would stay with the Maxwell family until new arrangements could be made. Yet another suggestion was placing her in the custody of her uncle. Zechs, though he loved his niece dearly, declined the offer on the grounds that he and Noin were in no condition to support a child as they both worked full-time for the ESUN government. Duo, too, had to refuse. The idea of drawing that much attention to his family made him feel extremely uncomfortable, even if it was for a good cause. A few other names and solutions were voiced, but none of them seemed very logical or plausible. The situation would require tact and skill unknown to most people. It would have to be dealt with professionally. The child would have to be protected by the best. The reasons kept compiling and, one by one, names were scratched off the already miniscule list until it narrowed down to one last candidate.

Heero had visibly stiffened when they said his name. His first thought was that they were merely joking, that they couldn't possibly want to put the care of a five-year-old child in his hands. He glanced back and forth between the room's occupants as they discussed the situation as if he weren't standing right next to them. Finally all eyes turned to him. Lady Une seemed to have a small smirk on her normally expressionless face, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Upon further inspection, it seemed that everyone in the room-Zechs being the exception- seemed to see something humorous about him being charged with taking care of and protecting a child.

Do you accept your mission, Yuy? The question itself was mute, for it was painfully obvious that he would not be allowed to say no. Sighing inwardly, he reluctantly agreed, making a decision that he was sure would have consequences, although for good or for ill, he could not yet say.

Mr. Heero, where are we going?

He winced as the child's question reminded him of his current situation. It was incredible how fast this child was getting to him. Multiple battles, countless near-death experiences, suicide missions and torture by enemy hands had never fazed him the way that this one car trip with this child was at this very moment. It seemed as though he'd finally found the Achilles heel to his normally unshakable composure. He found it odd that such a trivial thing as a child's incessant babble could unnerve him to the point of almost losing his cool. Yet it wasn't incessant. The girl would be quiet for miles on end, saying nothing, making virtually no noise, only to randomly ask the same questions she had before. He made the mental note to kill the braided idiot that taught her that annoying people was fun.

"I asked you a question. Actually, I asked you a lot of stuff and you never answer. How come?" Heero gritted his teeth. The child was consistent; he had to give her that. Consistent and persistent. It almost seemed as if he had a miniature version of Relena in his backseat. He stopped that train of thought immediately. Thoughts of the child's mother often brought out a storm of thoughts and emotions he did not wish to deal with, least of all at this moment in time.

Looking in his rearview mirror, he noticed just how much the child resembled her mother. The same honey-colored hair framed her small heart-shaped face, the same face of the woman who had haunted his dreams and his waking thoughts for the last five years. She had so much of her mother in her, except her eyes. He wondered for a moment where the child's father was. Heero made yet another mental note to track down the neglectful moron and make him pay for leaving them.

"You have asked me the same questions countless times since we left preventer headquarters. I have already answered each once and I do not like to repeat myself. For the last time, no, we are not almost there. We left because you needed to be protected and we're somewhere safe." He had decided to answer the child in hopes of quieting her. His tone had been harsher than he'd wanted it to be, only adding to the frustration he felt from letting the child grate on his nerves. He saw her lips purse in what could have been anything from a temper tantrum to a pout from being snapped at.

He waited for another question. And waited. And waited. It seemed as though the child was finally done. It seemed as though he might finally have some peace and quiet. He relaxed his shoulders, finally letting himself try to concentrate on the road ahead of him.

"Mr. Heero?" Her voice was softer this time, as if she was unsure if asking him yet another question would be wise at this point. Heero stiffened again, rolling his eyes.

"Now what?" he waited, hoping this would be the last interruption for at least the next few miles.

"I have to go potty." Heero groaned, finding himself counting the miles left until arrival at their destination.

******************************

[A.N.] Yet another chapter finished! Please let me know what you think! I aim to please! Thanks for reading!


	8. Baby of Mine: Chapter Seven

[AN] Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Baby of Mine: Chapter 7

Pain. That's the first thing that registered to her as consciousness began to return. To say her head hurt would be an understatement. In fact, it felt as though someone were pounding a mallet onto her skull. She felt the back of her head, but found no open wound, but a huge welt did mar the surface of her skull. She tried to sit up but her balance wavered and she moved quickly to keep herself from falling resulting in yet another dizzy spell. Her vision was blurry, most likely a direct result from the blow to her head. She groaned in pain.

"Why couldn't they use chloroform?"

The attack had been so sudden. The entire event came flooding back to her with Technicolor detail with the worst parts playing in slow motion. She remembered the panic she felt as they charged through the door, panic induced sheerly by her motherly instincts. She thanked god above for having enough time to ensure her daughter's safety.

As her vision began to clear, she decided to examine her new environment. A look at her surroundings provided little information as to her location. The room was simple: cell like in structure with white walls, fluorescent lighting and no furniture except for the cot she was currently sitting on. A further inspection showed that there seemed to be no door. She stood up slowly, her legs still wobbly, and walked to the walls, feeling around for any abnormalities where a hidden door could be. Whoever had designed this place clearly didn't want the occupants to feel like escape would be possible in any way.

She continued to look, hoping to find some form of an exit, but nothing could be seen. Sighing in temporary defeat, she went back to her cot and sat down, her mind swirling with thoughts. She wondered if the preventers had found Ammy before her assailants had, or if anyone was even close to discovering her current location. Of course, since she had no idea how long she had been unconscious, trying to guess the likelihood of a rescue seemed next to impossible.

"Heero..." She uttered his name softly, like a prayer. It seemed like every time she was in similar situations she always called for him. It was pathetic really how much she relied on others for protection. A while back she had taken self-defense lessons and even earned a few belts in kungfu and karate to keep her from being completely at her attacker's mercy. She hadn't fought back at her mansion for fear of endangering her daughter.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Not long ago, he had protected her, let her confide in him, helped her deal with the mundane routines of her life. That one night however, had changed things drastically. She woke up to find him gone. He never even told anyone where he was going or announced that he was leaving. Now, however, it didn't seem to matter. The only thing that mattered now was finding a way out and getting home somehow. Lying back on the cot, she let her mind wander. Would he come now that she was gone? Would he look for her? Part of her hoped he would, the rest of her wasn't so sure. Mentally shaking herself, she let herself begin to think of an escape plan, if only to pass the time, hoping beyond hope to be reunited with her child soon.

"Please...please be safe."

****************

Heero reached the door, surprisingly relieved to be back at his old apartment. He glanced back at the child who was standing a little closer than he'd like. Being charged with her protection was something he took seriously, very seriously.

"Stay right here until I've made sure that it's safe for you to enter."

The child said nothing, only wrinkled her nose up at him and smiled in what she thought must have been an adorably innocent manner. Heero rolled his eyes as he reached for his keys. He slowly opened the door, his gun at the ready as it inched open. He scanned the room for any unwanted visitors, the dark revealing no obvious problems. Flipping the switch, he gave the newly illuminated room another once over, sneaking in from room to room he found it clear of all threats and therefore safe to proceed. He returned to the door and looked down.

"You can come in n-" He stopped. The child was gone. He glanced around, an unfamiliar feeling gripping him like a painful vice. "Amethyst? Amethyst?" His voice held more panic than he'd meant it to and he berated himself for his loss of control.

"What?" the little voice came from behind him, startling him. She was sitting on his couch, holding the remote to the television in hand. Her little jacket and suitcases were lying on the ground at her feet.

"I told you to stay there"

"I know."

It could have been dangerous. You shouldn't have gone in"

"You went in"

"I'm an adult and your body guard. I had to go in"

"And it's safer for you?" He stifled the urge to kneel down and shake the child. Enemy interrogation seemed preferable at the moment to enduring this child's constant defiance. It was times like this he could tell who her mother was. The thought of the blonde Foreign Minister caused a sudden pang in his chest, but he brushed it aside. Now was not the time.

"Yes." He was not about to debate any further with this four year old. The child, however, had turned on the television and was currently flipping through the limited number of channels in an attempt at finding some youthful programs. Heero rolled his eyes and walked to the restroom where he proceeded to splash warm water onto his face. This child had already tested the limits of his patience and it hadn't even been a day yet. She was indeed so like her mother.

He tried to push down the ridiculous sense of betrayal that came with the thought of Relena being a mother. Why did it bother him that she'd moved on; that she'd found someone and had a child with him? More importantly, why did it bother him that the child's father was obviously missing in action? He felt the uncontrollable urge to track the man down and make him wish he'd never been born. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Heero couldn't help but notice the change the years had brought upon him. Gone was the youthful face of the fifteen year old pilot. Ten years of post-war life had matured his face into a more sculpted, somewhat scruffier version of his old self. He'd had a lot of time to think about where his life was going.

After the war he had become an unofficial member of Relena's security team. Time flew by and he was slowly drawn out of the shadows by the unconditional kindness and understanding she'd showed him. She had stopped chasing him after her responsibilities had taken off and he, in turn, began to follow her, quietly keeping her safe. She always knew when he was there and eventually he no longer felt the need to conceal himself. A few years in her company and he'd softened to the point of carrying on small, sometimes mutual conversations when time allowed. They had grown to respect one another, not as soldier and princess, but as two survivors of a drawn out war. More importantly, they had begun to understand each other as two young human beings in need of solace; a solace that she desperately tried to help him find. However, even the strongest of mountains can be weathered away in time.

She had been crying that night. She was so tired. So scared. She hadn't meant for him to see, and had been too distracted to notice that he'd been watching. The only times she'd let herself breakdown was in the silence and stillness of the solitude granted to her by her bedroom. Yet he had found her, held her, dried her tears. He felt his blood race at the brief memory of what that night had led to. It had been an accident. It was never supposed to have happen. The following morning had left him with a million questions, all of them more confusing than the one before. He did the one thing he hated doing most when confronted by an unfamiliar enemy. He ran.

Of course, as he looked back on it, were those feelings really so hostile? In all his years as a soldier he'd felt many things. The day he killed that girl and her dog had been the day he'd known true turmoil for the first time. Now, thinking back on how he reacted, how he knew she must have taken it, he felt that turmoil rise again. Added to it once more was the pain he felt at knowing, or rather not knowing what had occurred in her life between now and then. So many times he's tried to return to her only to back down and retreat. He punched the wall, closing his eyes in irritation. He should have been there. He should have gone to her when he'd had the chance...now she was gone. He stared at his reflection, the amount of pain and sadness in his deep blue eyes surprising him. He had to find her. He had to reunite her with her friends, her family, her daughter...and him.

After splashing his face once more, he toweled off then walked back into the living room. The television was still on, although the room's tiniest occupant was no longer paying it any attention. Heero shook his head and walked over to the sleeping child. Picking her up gently, he walked to her room. She was so tiny compared to him and he couldn't help the feeling that if he held her too tight she'd break. He softly laid her down on his bed and covered her up, tucking her in ever so gently. As if by instinct, he reached out and gently smoothed her bangs from her face and smiled. She was Relena's daughter; there was no doubt of that, and it was in that moment, that one instant of natural concern that Heero felt something in him change. In that one instant he swore to himself to always protect this child.

Finally finding the strength to walk away, he went to the door and stood there, watching the reassuring gentle rise and fall of the blankets from her sleepy breaths. He smiled.

"Goodnight..." With that, he closed the door and walked to the couch and sat down, his mind swirling with far too many thoughts to get any sleep.

****************************

[AN] I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. I will try to have the next one up soon. Keep messaging and commenting and I will try to please you! That's all for now!


	9. Baby of Mine: Chapter Eight

[A.N.] Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT own gundam wing or any of its characters. Do not try to sue me 'cause I got nothin for you to take!

Baby of Mine Chapter 8

Relena stared at the walls. They seemed to have her on heavy surveillance though there were no visible cameras. They seemed to have planned extensively for this. Every time she'd find enough peace of mind to finally pass out into the welcomed oblivion of sleep, she would wake up only to find that her captors had already come and gone, leaving nothing but a plate of something resembling food and a bottle of water. Having been the victim of drugged consumables once she was suspicious of anything put before that had not been prepared by trusted hands. As a result, she'd sit there and push the food around on the plate before finally pushing it away. She couldn't do this much longer though. How long had it been? One day? Two? A week perhaps? They had taken her watch and her windowless, artificially lit cell gave her no means of telling time. Between her spaced out naps and random feedings she had lost all hope of telling night from day.

She couldn't starve. She had to eat; had to survive and make it back to her daughter. Her stomach gave a rather angry growl of protest. Picking up the plate, she reluctantly spooned some of the mush into her mouth, hardly bothering to chew before swallowing it quickly. She wouldn't eat much, just enough to sustain her. Sipping just enough of the water to satisfy her parched throat she pushed the plate and cup away. She would survive this. No matter what. Heero wouldn't give up. She had had Preventers teach her some survival techniques as part of relating to the everyday struggles of the people still feeling the harsh repercussions of the war. That and, she wanted to have a basic idea of how to survive for just such a situation as her current status.

Walking over to the cot, she sat down and put her head in her hands, her thoughts beginning to wander to how and when her captors planned on dealing with her. She pictured Ammy's smile in her mind and steeled her resolve. She was down, but not broken. Relena Peacecraft was not one to give in when there was still another option on the table. Standing up once more, she walked to one of the walls and stared at it for a moment, suddenly feeling very frustrated.

"Enough is enough! I think it's time you show yourselves and tell me what it is you wish of me."

For a moment, nothing happened and her own the echo of her own voice was once more her only answer. Suddenly, part of the wall began to move, she found herself covering her eyes against the new addition of brighter light. A single man stepped into the room, a smirk on his surprisingly young face.

"I thought you'd never ask, princess." He snapped his fingers and two men walked in and stood behind her. "Escort Ms. Peacecraft to our _discussion_ room." With that, the guards grabbed her arms roughly and guided her down the corridors...

**********************************************************

_*He could feel the touch of her skin, the brush of her lips, hear her breathing as her heart seemed to beat in perfect time with his own. No one and nothing else mattered. Time seemed to stand still as they made their feelings known. So many years of trust and pent up emotions accumulating in this one night, a night he wished would never end...His heart skipped a beat as she whispered those three little words...*_

The sudden sound of sobbing woke him from his light sleep. Apparently he' drifted off while sitting on the couch sometime in the night, the glow of his laptop a sheer sign that he'd fallen asleep on the job. She mentally shook himself, hoping to rid himself of the fading images from his reoccurring dream. Standing up cautiously, he walked to his room where he's last left the child. Drawing his gun, he inched the door open to find that no apparent intruder had caused the child's current state of distress. Having safely assessed the lack of danger, he put the gun way.

"What's wrong?" The words sounded a little harsher to him than he'd meant. He mentally kicked himself for his lack of tact.

"I had a bad dream. I want my mommy!" The child began to cry again.

Heero stood there for a moment, staring at the little girl. He had very little experience with children and even less with crying ones. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other before slowly approaching the bed. Sitting down on the edge, he looked into her tearful eyes.

"It was a dream. It is impractical to be afraid of something imaginary." She stared at him, a soft sob still escaping every now and again.

"Have you ever been scared of a dream?" Her question surprised him as memories long forgotten came back in a wave. A vision of a girl and her dog flashed in his mind, followed by the smiling face of another important individual and he, the perfect soldier, felt himself fight back a shiver.

"Yes." He felt no need to lie to the child. She'd been through enough.

"How do you make it go away?" Once more her question was simple, but to the point, another good indicator of whom her mother was.

"Tell yourself that you're stronger than that. Tell yourself that you're strong enough to conquer whatever things might come from the dream. You can't let your nightmares get in your way. You must face them head on. Does that help?" He reached out and brushed the child's bangs from her face. The words seemed to just flow naturally and he smiled inwardly as she nodded, seeming more relaxed.

"Hero!" Heero flinched slightly at the worried tone in the child's voice. "Where's Hero?" Her question perplexed him as he looked into her worried blue eyes.

"What?"

"My special teddy bear! I can't find him!" Heero looked around the bed, then under the covers. She had fallen asleep on the couch, perhaps that's where the stuffed animal had disappeared to.

"I'll check the living room. I'm sure he didn't go far." He stood up and exited the room, walking over to the sofa.

Sure enough, lying on its side by the leg of the couch was a familiar, well worn, stuffed bear. He picked it up, running a finger over the chipped button nose and fraying fur. Relena had slept with this bear every night and taken it with her on every political journey. She'd called it steadfast, saying that it was her little soldier, her constant tiny guardian to stand in for him when he wasn't around. He walked into the room and deposited the bear into the little girl's waiting arms and watched as she clutched it to her tightly.

"Oh, Hero! I'm sorry!" The little girl laid back down, snuggling more into the fuzzy toy than the pillow.

"Why do you call it that?" The question seemed to pop out of nowhere. The effect this child was having on his overall composure was unsettling at best. Currently he was unsure if that was good or bad.

"My mommy gave him to me when I was really little. She said her hero gave him to her and I couldn't say his other name so I named him 'Hero'. Uncle Duo thought it was funny."

As he heard the child call Duo her uncle, a small pang of what he recognized as jealousy flowed through him. This emotion confused him more than it should. This child was throwing his control for a loop.

"You need to go back to sleep." She stared at him as if about to protest. "Don't worry. I'll stay here until you do." She smiled at him and it warmed him clear through. This child was so much like Relena.

"Goodnight Mr. Heero." He leaned forward, tucking her in.

"Goodnight, Amethyst." For the second time that night, he felt that content, protective feeling swell up within him. This time, he welcomed it. True to his word, he stayed, helping his namesake fight off her nightmares.

*****************************************

Lady Une Picked up another manila envelope and opened it scanning carefully through its contents before placing into its proper place. The late shift was not one that she preferred, but the fact that one of the world's most beloved officials, not to mention one of her closest friends, was missing merited the extra hours. This folder had been the newest information in regards to Relena's disappearance, yet it had offered her little more than she already knew for herself. Statements from the guards on duty, as well as the Foreign minister's personal body guard were included with photos of the scene and possible terrorist threats that seemed to coincide with the abduction currently littered her desk. She reached up and massaged her temples in an attempt to fend off an oncoming headache. Too many leads with dead ends and too few positive results to launch any attempted rescues. She picked up another folder just as a knock at the door broke her concentration.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Lieutenant Dartman. The Lieutenant stopped in front of the desk and saluted respectfully. "At ease Lieutenant. What brings you to my office at this hour?"

"Ma'am, if you please, I was hoping you might be able to give some sort of information as to the current whereabouts of the foreign minister's child."

The question took her by surprise. Had it been any other soldier besides this one, Une might have been up in arms.

"You know such information is confidential Lieutenant. I cannot give it out to anyone under any circumstances. I am sorry. I know what the child must mean to you having been in your care for so long." The Lieutenant's eyes seemed to flash with several emotions at once before returning to normal.

"Yes Ma'am. You might say she is very important to me. I have been concerned about her wellbeing."

"Well, don't be. Trust me when I say this Lieutenant. That child means the world to a lot of us. We have placed her in the very best of hands. Please feel content enough with that knowledge and return to your duties." The Lieutenant's posture changed slightly, disappointment flashing in her intense eyes.

"Yes ma'am. By your leave." The girl turned and left, leaving Une once more in the silence of the office. Part of her wondered if the young woman felt guilty about that night's events or if she was asking for ulterior reasons. Shrugging it off, she picked up another file, her thought returning to the task at hand.

********************************

[AN] I hope you enjoyed it. Once more I ask for your reviews! I love hearing from you! Thank you for your support and for your time! You guys rock! Later!


	10. Baby of Mine: Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOW NOR WILL I EVER OWN THIS WONDERFUL SHOW OR ANY OF its AMAZING CHARACTERS! *ehem* now that that's over with, let the reading commence!

[A.N] Thank you all for your reviews and for continuing to follow me on this wonderful journey! I write for you as well as for me! Enjoy!

Baby of Mine: Chapter Nine

Three days. Three days of searching, waiting, hoping. Three days of nothing but worry and commotion. Whoever abducted her had to have a reason. No ransom note had arrived yet. No verbal or written threats and no broadcasts as to the intentions of their actions. Three days of research and digging and of pulling string wherever they could be pulled. Three days of using every contact and spare resource that might bring them even slightly closer to the answers preventers desperately needed.

Zechs Marquis paced the marble floor of the Preventer headquarters outside the conference room, his mind focusing on all the previously listed facts. Something had to be done and yet everything that could be done was already done or currently being worked on. It wasn't fast enough; not for him. To make matters worse, his niece was god only knows where with only that damned pilot for protection. He growled low in exasperation, then took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust Heero. He had nothing against Heero. Not really anyway.

Most people believed he hated the younger man; that he wanted nothing more than to kill him in a duel that would settle whom the better man was once and for all. They were wrong. Heero was a good man. Heroic and strong and a damned good soldier. However, the one area Zechs did resent him the most hit home. His sister had been hurt. Heero had left her and-knowingly or not- their unborn child for unknown reasons. Reasons, by the way, that he had been forbidden to inquire about so that the perfect soldier could remain oblivious to his relation to the child in his care. If Heero were to know at this point there would be no telling how he'd react. The needed her to be protected and If anyone could protect her Heero could.

Finally deciding that wearing a rut into the floor with his pacing wouldn't help any, he sat down in one of the nearby chairs and rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. Such incredible stress was beginning to take its toll. His sister was missing. He had promised long ago to protect her and indeed had done so many times from a far. Once, where she was about twelve he had saved her from an incidental run in with a minor officer in OZ's forces. Indeed, he had been flooded with relief when Treize had agreed to spare her life for his sake when Lady Une had been sent to finish Relena off. The idea that someone now had her somewhere where she was at their mercy made his blood boil. It was times like this he wished his wife were here. She always had a way to make him see things better. He'd left her behind this time to take care of their children. Bringing the three little ones so far from home would have been quite the strain on her, especially with their fourth one due in three months. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Of all the processes her had to endure in such situations, waiting was always the worst.

A noise down the hall caught his interest. Upon further inspection it was one of Relena's lead bodyguards. Lieutenant Conroy was making his way down the hall. Any other time this would be routine. Any other time, such behavior would not be out of place, however, he was supposed to be on the search team, not in this building and not in the conference hall of all places. Standing up, Zechs decided to follow him. He followed him for about five minutes, the pattern and direction of travel seeming ridiculously random and yet he was definitely searching for something. Finally, Zechs had had enough.

"Lieutenant!" Conroy stopped and turned around and glared in acknowledgement.

"Sir?" the question was almost spat out in annoyance and Zechs stifled his urge to show this impertinent soldier why he was called the lightning count.

"What are you doing here soldier? I thought you were supposed to be on the recovery team."

"I was sir, and I still am. My partner has disappeared again. I have been looking for her all day. I was told she came in here. When I get my hands on that good for nothin' newb I'm gonna teach her a lesson she won't soon forget." He popped his knuckles as if to emphasize his point and Zechs found himself rolling his eyes.

"Your partner has gone AWOL before Lieutenant?"

"All the damn time. I can't hardly find her long enough to get nothin' done. Sometimes I find it hard to see how an irresponsible little brat like that made it into the Foreign Minister's security team. She keeps goin' on and on about how she's worried about the kid. She said something about needing to know she was safe. That girl's been too careless with her lack of professionalism. Figures I'd get stuck with the rookie." He smirked and shifted then reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He offered one to him. After having it refused, the lieutenant stuffed it behind his ear.

"When you find your partner, send her to my office immediately. I would like to question her about her behavior myself. Dismissed."

"Whatever...Sir." the last part had been tacked on sarcastically as he turned and walked away without another word.

Ever since Dartman and Conroy had showed up he hadn't fully trusted them. Something seemed off about the pair. He'd seen tons of guards come and go, but Dartman was the first to really become involved. It could have been that she was friendly, and Amethyst did seem to have a way with getting people to like her. However, the way the two guards behaved over all was as different as night and day. Turning around, Zechs decided it was time to do a little digging. He headed towards the records room with just such a task in mind.

*************

They took her to a small room very similar to her cell, several halls down and around. This hidden base seemed to be built more like a maze than a military facility and she wondered about the difficulty level of navigating it for even the brightest of soldiers. They took her to a table and set of chairs in the middle of this room. Lit by a single lamp hanging from above the table it looked almost as creepy as the man in front of her. This was the man who had ordered her brought here, obviously of great importance if not their leader. His greying hair was slicked back, combed to perfection, his cold eyes gleaming with an ironic mirth that made her political instincts kick in. This was a man who meant business. He obviously had goals and he wanted to achieve them. She looked him straight in the eyes, unafraid of him.

"So glad you could join us princess. Please, be seated." He smirked, seemingly attempting to taunt her, but she ignored him, gracefully seating herself.

"I trust you're enjoying your stay with us? We spared no expense to ensure the comfort of one as important as you." He sneered, taking a moment to give a low laugh.

"What is it you hope to accomplish by interning me here? I see no possible gain from it." She decided to throw her first barb carefully, the angrier he became the harder it would be to receive all the answers to her questions.

"That is because you refuse to see the bigger picture, my dear."

"Bigger picture? What do you mean?"

"Picture, if you will, a society where everyone believes in the same god, where style and individuality is swept away to leave more room for equality and true power lies with its people guided gently by the hand of its sole government. There would truly be no more war, hatred, or strife. Everyone would have the same amount of wealth, power and prestige. An ideal world where true peace and harmony have finally been achieved! Doesn't sound amazing? Can't you picture it? The true dream of peace finally realized! Surely someone who once tried running for the presidency should understand my desires for this universe." The look in his eyes bordered on obsessive madness and she half expected him to burst into insane laughter at any moment.

"No. What you speak of is madness. If you take away all individuality than people will lose their sense of self-importance. The world would lack its true life and color making a dull and virtually meaningless existence for all mankind. How could you wish for such a thing?" She felt herself beginning to feel sick. This man was crazy.

"No, Princess, not madness. Order to the chaos! Equality in a sea of prejudice! It's a beautiful dream!"

"And how exactly do you expect me to help? I have no true political power in the EarthSpere. I'm merely a glorified mediator."

"True, but you are also so much more. The people love and trust you, as I'm sure you have already had pointed out to you. With your influence over the people they will follow me unconditionally. Think of it! You will help pave the way to our new world!"

"You're wrong. The people would never stand for such an act of insanity. This will only cause more dissension and strife. They will rise up against you and fight for their rights. History will be repeated again. Lives will be needlessly lost. We already live in a time of peace. Why can you not see that and be content?" Her fear of this man's ridiculous idea began to grip her. Another war would be created. More lives would be lost.

"Save me your self-righteous speeches, princess. In time you will come to see that this is the only way." He smiled and it chilled her to the bone. "My dream shall become a reality with or without your willing cooperation."

"What?" He sat down across from her and folded his hands beneath his chin, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Do you not see it, my dear? Merely having you in my custody gives me a priceless bargaining chip against your precious ESUN council. Not to mention top choice bait such as yourself will attract a rather big fish that is crucial to my plans as well as so much more." He laughed low, and soft, gloating.

"You mean Heero? Is that it? You plan to use me to lure him here and force him to fight for you?"

"Very perceptive princess, but alas, your keen mind has only seen a fraction of my plan. Your abduction serves one more purpose to my master plan." He paused and stood up, walking to the other side of the room, his back facing her. "Let me ask you this. How do you suppose the most impenetrable and highly protected mansion fell so easily to my forces?"

Her mind roamed to the easy penetration of her security detail and of the multiple attacks ranging so close together in the timeline. He was right. Something had been wrong that whole time. Someone had to have let them in, setting his schemes into motion. Her eyes widened in realization.

"So you finally understand? I planted one of my best soldiers inside preventers and had them work their way into your personal security detail. With their help, taking you hostage was practically a walk in the park." She felt herself wanting to smack the smile off his face as he laughed, taunting her. "Would you like to meet your Judas? I happen to have them close at hand. Lieutenant, enter if you please." Relena turned around and faced the door, gasping in shock at the face staring back at her.

*************************************************************

[A.N.] I hope you enjoyed this! I will keep them coming! Thanks again for your support!


	11. Baby of Mine: Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT NOW NOR HAVE I OR WILL I EVER OWN GUNDAM WING...*sigh* I only wish I did.

*************************************************

Heero Yuy was beside himself for the first time in a long time. He had no idea what to do about his current predicament. As a soldier he had been trained to take decisive action whenever needed and worry about the outcome later, but this time was different. He stood there staring at the reason for his current state of confusion as she pushed her food around on her plate.

For the past few days she had gotten worse. She'd eaten what he'd given her before. kind of. almost. ok, not really. He couldn't understand her stubbornness. Her mother wasn't a picky eater and he had the idea that Relena was the type of mother that encouraged her daughter to eat whatever was put on her plate. As a child, he'd always eaten what he'd been given without question or complaint, devouring the vitamin enriched mush that his superiors had laid out for him. The contents of her plate were very similar to that which he'd eaten for the majority of his life.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She had to eat. He couldn't allow her to become malnourished on his watch. Relena would never forgive him and Duo would never let him hear the end of it. Walking to his cupboards again he looked over the limited selection of dietary options. Multiple greenish-brown plastic bags of military issued provisions filled the shelves with a random can of vegetables here and there for good measure. This being his safe home he had it stocked for emergency use should he ever need it. At the time he hadn't expected company, let alone a child.

Taking another glance at the hungry child, he shook his head and sighed. He didn't know the first thing about a child's eating habits or food preferences. Deciding there was no other alternative, he picked up one of his untraceable disposable phones and dialed a number he knew would provide the answers he needed...

**************************************

He could hear the phone ringing even as he unlocked the front door with his key. It was early yet and Hilde would be just making breakfast for the kids. A deep breath in revealed her to be making his favorite dish of blueberry pancakes. He smiled and entered the house, taking off his shoes and closing the door behind him. he'd worked another all-nighter trying to find more answers as to Relena's disappearance with no luck. He sighed and shook his head, the phone still ringing even as his stomach growled in protest.

"Not just yet ol' buddy. Telephone comes first." He said as he tapped his stomach. He walked over and picked up the receiver, a tired smile on his normally jovial face. "Maxwell residence, home of Hilde's hot breakfast." He laughed to himself. She hated it when he answered the phone that way.

"Duo." He knew that voice.

"Heero! What are you doin' calling man? Where's the kid? Is she safe?" he felt his breath catch in his throat, waiting for the answer.

"She's fine. But there's a problem." Duo felt his heart clench. A problem for Heero Yuy was a problem most normal people couldn't even fathom.

"I'm almost afraid to ask. What is it?" The man on the other line was silent for a moment.

"What do kids eat."

"What?" Duo felt his knees turn to Jell-O as relief flooded him.

"I don't know what kids eat. I need your help."

His voice sounded almost pleading and Duo felt himself sigh. some kids were picky but he happened to know a few things the little princess was fond of.

"Let me guess, hard tack and gruel not her cup of tea?" A soft grunt from the other line confirmed Duo's thoughts. "Geeze Heero! I won't even eat that stuff and you expect her to?"

"She hasn't eaten hardly anything in three days Duo. I need to know." Duo winced at the slight tinge of worry that had edged into the perfect soldier's voice.

"Alright, listen and take notes from the master. Kids love mac and cheese, got it? hot dogs are good too. spaghetti and meat balls is also a winner, especially with Ammy ok, but Pizza really gets kids every time. You can also get her some chicken and noodles and mashed potatoes. Follow that advice and it should be smooth sailing. As far as drinks are concerned, chocolate milk or juice does the trick, but ask her about the flavor of the juice 'cause kids don't always like the same thing every day."

Duo could just picture Heero standing there holding the phone in the crook of his neck while jotting down his suggestions He stifled the urge to laugh, knowing Heero would not appreciate it.

"If you stick to that simple menu she should eat well enough for you, ok?"

"Rodger that."

"Take care of her buddy."

"Yea." Duo began to hang up the phone. "Duo?"

"Yea bud?"

"Thanks." that one simple word coming from Heero of all people made him grin like an idiot.

"Anytime pal. Take care." With that the call was ended. Duo put down the phone and chuckled to himself. "Welcome to parenthood buddy." He said as he scooped up his own child into his arms and walked into the kitchen to join his family for breakfast...

*************************************

Heero hung up the phone and walked back into the dining area. He stopped and cleared his throat causing her to look up at him.

"What's wrong Mr. Heero?" the question was so innocent, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"We're going to do some shopping. Come on." She slipped down from her chair and followed him to the door. "Stay close to me at all times ok?"

"Ok." She took his hand in hers and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling. It was almost as if, deep down, somewhere, he had always yearned for this feeling. The feeling being needed like this. The feeling of being a father figure. Gripping her hand a little tighter, he smiled down at her.

"Let's go."

************************************************

[A.N.] Sorry it's so short. The next one or two should be following soon. I promise. After all, The undercover agent has yet to be revealed, and need I say that Heero has yet to connect the dots? I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks again for all the great reviews! Keep them coming please! TTFN!


	12. Baby of Mine: Chapter Eleven

****DISCLAIMER!****{I do not now, nor will I ever own gundam wing or any of its characters. the only thing I how to gain from this is entertaining fell GW fans! enjoy!}

Baby of Mine: Chapter Eleven

Zechs Marquise wiped sweat off his brow for the thousandth time that night. The records room wasn't a commonly visited place so air-conditioning was left out of its main construction. Ten hours, eleven minutes and forty-three seconds he'd been searching through every file he could on Relena's security team, both paper copy and computerized. Two individuals in particular took the highest priority on his list as he was more than willing to burn the midnight oil in his search if that's what it took.

He had had to receive proper clearance from Lady Une after explaining in detail his suspicions and reasons before he could have ever hoped to receive access to the delicate information. every dirty detail, every tiny secret about the pasts of every preventer agent was contained within the files in the room and he was determined to leave no stone unturned no matter how little sleep he received. Taking another long drink from his coffee mug he scanned through Lieutenant Conroy's data finding not so much as a single flaw. No law violations and a long history of law enforcers and soldiers. According to the information none of those military connections would or should have any grounds to have a grudge against the peace, the current government, or, more importantly, his sister.

He stopped, rubbing his temples for a moment, his eyes beginning to burn from exhaustion. He finished his coffee and leaned back, closing his eyes. One more set of files to go. The last set having pertaining to the other young lieutenant in charge of his sister's personal safety. So far everything in the previous files had checked out. Her education was slightly more than the basic leading into the first few stages of college. Her accomplishments both academic and extracurricular seemed very impressive. The only thing that seemed vague and less than satisfactory was the information regarding her family. Most places were left blank. Because of the continuous times of war most of the younger preventers did not know who their parents were due to sudden deaths or separations. He sighed. The night was getting longer by the moment.

The door creaked open and the new burst of light was a sharp contrast to the dim lighting he had currently holed himself up in. A second cup of coffee was laid in front of him and a pair of thin hands found themselves massaging his shoulders. He didn't open his eyes to see who it was. He didn't need to.

"Noin. You should be at home." He heard her sigh out a laugh.

"I told you I would never leave your side. You need me at a time like this." He reached up and put his hand on hers, letting the quiet comfort of her presence calm him.

"Noin..."

"You're not helping anyone by exhausting yourself Zechs. Let me help you. Two sets of eyes are better than one and of the two of us I'm the one who is most used to sleep deprivation." She smiled. Five years of motherhood equals virtually no sleep, but makes every waking moment worth it.

"Alright" She smiled and sat down next to him, looking over the computer copied file while he gazed over the paper one. God willing, they'd find something soon.

*******************************************************  
[A.N] I am so sorry the chapter was this short. I meant for it to be longer but I didn't wish to give too much away too quickly. I hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be out soon! I promise! Until then


	13. Baby of Mine: Chapter Twelve

DISCLAIMER!***** I do NOT own Gundam Wing, unfortunately...instead i am a broke college student so please don't sue me. I have nothing to offer but my writing skills!***********

Baby of Mine: Chapter Twelve

Relena could hardly believe her eyes. Only years of political experience kept her from showing anything but perfect composure. She'd trusted this person with not only her safety, but the safety of her daughter. She'd left her daughter completely unguarded and protected by this unexpected traitor. Trying to hide the hurt she felt, she looked up at the emotionless expression of her own personal Judas.

"You see princess? My master plan is finally coming full circle. Indeed phase two has already been set in motion soon to reach its completion if I'm any judge of character." He laughed triumphantly at her "but enough from me. I'll let you hear it from the source. I, myself, have a crown to polish and new clothes to try on. I want to look my best for my world debut as the new world leader. Lieutenant, I leave her to you."

"Yes, Lord Reinhold." His laugh echoed coldly as he exited, leaving her to confront the two-faced soldier on her own. After what seemed like an eternity of silence the figure finally stepped forward and spoke.

"What? Nothing to say? No questions you wish to ask me? No 'you'll never get away with this' or 'how could you?' typical. Backed into a corner and now you have nothing to say."

Indeed, she said nothing, letting her eyes do all the talking as she watched and prepared to listen to the full explanation of everything.

"Aren't you curious to know about phase two? It's quite simple. You see, yesterday, while you were comfortably sitting in your cell, the first part of phase two was set into motion as Lord Reinhold went onto the air and broadcasted a taunt to your fearless knight in shining gundanium." the lieutenant laughs softly. "That was the easy part. He took the bait quite well."

****************************************

**Yesterday 4:30 PM L1 Colony Cluster**

Heero Yuy sat in the living room of his apartment typing furiously away on his laptop. Too much time had passed without any word from Relena's captors. The voice of the newscasters from the television continually guessed every other hour as to her whereabouts and her fate. He felt his nerves tense whenever they hinted towards the worst. He glanced at the doorway to the bedroom, his keen hearing picking up the soft sounds of the child's breathing. He had tucked his tiny roommate in shortly after they'd arrived back at the apartment. The little ball of energy had been so tired from their excursion to town that she fell asleep in the car on the way home. He hadn't minded too much. A little nap would do the child some good.

There had been a mini carnival in the downtown area of sector four and, upon seeing this, their shopping trip had turned into quite the episode. She'd given him quite the scare. After sampling all the cotton candy and taffy stands along the way, Ammy had insisted on riding the kiddy rides. For some strange reason he couldn't say no to those eyes. She was so like her mother. Of course, being her protector, he had to go on them with her. There was no way he could let her out of his sight. He'd been up and down and round and round more in one afternoon than he had a whole year of fighting in his gundam. Their afternoon of fun, however, damn near gave him a heart attack. Funhouses aren't so fun when you can't find the child you're supposed to be protecting. He ran up and down the halls, skillfully avoiding the gags and tricks of the carnival attraction, yelling her name, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't been that scared since he'd worked on Relena's security detail. It was as he found her and wrapped her in his arms, chastising her for running off, that he realized this child meant the world to him. This pint sized version of the woman he'd tried so hard to forget was now the most important thing in the world to him. As she cried and apologized for worrying him, he dried her tears and walked her back to the car. The rest was history.

He stood up and walked over to the door, watching her sleep for no other reason than to just reassure him that she was alright. When had he once more lost his edge? In the short time she'd been in his custody this little girl had reawoken every piece of humanity her mother had fought so hard to help him discover. He walked closer and pulled the covers back up over her, tucking the small teddy bear back into her arms. Leaning forward he surprised himself by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He watched a small smile form on her lips as she sighed in her sleep.

A small smile touched his own lips in response. He turned to leave, his hand still on the knob when a change in the constant news broadcast drew his interest. The news anchors seemed nervous, pausing, whispering, and shuffling their papers. Finally, the lead speaker addressed their viewers.

"We apologize for the interruption to your evening news. We have just received a broadcast from an unknown source thought to be behind the disappearance of the Foreign Minister. We are patching it through now."

The screen fizzled as it turned to the footage. A shadowed figure sat in an equally shadowed office, the smirk on his face being the only visible feature. As the image finished developing the man spoke.

"Good evening, my future subjects. I have a message for the man known as the pilot of gundam 01. As you may have guessed, I am the man responsible for the disappearance of Foreign Minister Dorlan. She is unharmed and waiting for you in my custody. If you wish to ensure her continued health and safety you will come alone to my fortress and we shall discuss the terms of her release as civilized men. I am sending Preventers an advanced coded message with the coordinates of my whereabouts. If you and your gundam are not at my fortress within the next twelve hours, something rather unfortunate shall occur. I look forward to meeting you. Do not disappoint me..." With on last smirk, the transmission ended.

A loud crack sounded throughout the room. He looked down to see that, in his anger he had broken the door. The newscasters had resumed their own broadcast but he heard none of it as he tried to decide his next move. The sleepy yawn of his charge reminded him of the severity of the situation. He knew what he had to do, he just had to make sure she was safe first.

"Mr. Heewo? What happened? I heard a loud noise." She rubbed her little eyes sleepily.

"We have to go Ammy. Get your things." He entered the room and bean to pack her things.

"Wherwe arwe we going?" She slowly got out of bed and walked over to him, her teddy hanging limply by one arm from her tiny hand.

"I have to go back to preventers. There's something I need to do." He grabbed her bag and walked to the living room, looking back to see her following him slowly. Her sleepy blue eyes looked up at him questioningly but she did not object. He didn't know if her lack of protest was due to trust, fear or that fact that she was still sleepy. Seeing her remaining exhaustion he bent down and gently picked her up, cradling her close to him as he shouldered her bag. Yes, he knew what he had to do, but first thing was first. He had to make sure this child was safe. As he left his apartment, one last thought flew through his mind.

'I'm on my way Relena...believe in me...' With that thought, he shut the door and didn't look back...

[AN] I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i promised there will be more thrills to come! TTFN


	14. Baby of Mine: Chapter Thirteen

DISCLAIMER! I do not now, nor will I most likely ever own gundam wing or any of its original characters. I can only wish as I write what I would have had I owned it. Without further ado, here is chapter 13!

Baby of Mine: Chapter Thirteen

Relena could only listen helplessly as her betrayer gloated in front of her. Dartman's eyes lit with mirth at Relena's expense. The more she learned of this major plan the more she felt her heart begin to sink. They had planned it all so carefully. Capturing her and using her against Heero. The first she was used to. The second made her stomach turn.

"If you're after Heero in hopes that he will join your foolish war games than you are sadly mistaken. Heero would never join your organization not even if doing so guaranteed my safety."

Dartman sat down across from her, a smug smile on her formally impassive face. She leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table top letting her chin rest on her hands.

"Oh but he already has. Heero left Preventer's at exactly the time we anticipated he would; flying to your rescue in the fully reconstructed Wing Zero. Yes we knew the gundams had all been rebuilt. We planned on it actually. Lord Reinhold is actually quite the brilliant strategist. Heero Yuy's gundam is quickly approaching our first line of defense as we speak. He took the bait much easier than expected."

As if to confirm her chilling statement the Battle sirens began to sound. Voices over the com demanded soldiers to report to their designated machines and positions.

"Of course his retaliation won't last long. Not once he realizes the danger he's putting you in. He will fall just in time to see the final stages of our plan take life! In fact, I, myself completed stage three just before coming here. It was the easiest of all because it was the part of the plan where the least security and caution would be used. Your brave soldier unknowingly delivered the most valuable part of our plan straight into my hands." She chuckled as realization dawned on Relena's face.

Preventer Headquarters

12:08 A.M.

Heero landed the shuttle carefully just outside the preventer airbase. He needed to make this transaction quickly. The sooner he acted the sooner he could return Relena to her child. He had made sure to call ahead to Lady Une informing her of their arrival and the situation at hand. Une had assured him that he greatest discretion would be used with only the most trusted soldiers in receiving and caring for his tiny charge.

Amethyst had fallen asleep shortly after they departed his safe home and had continued to sleep all the way. He gently picked up her tiny, slumbering form, still clutching her mother's old bear, and cradled her close as he pushed the button to open the hatch. With the other gundam pilots currently preparing to join him in battle he was met by the only other two people trusted with Amethyst's care. Lieutenants Dartman and Conroy waited patiently on the landing strip to see Ammy safely into the compound. As he approached, they saluted him though he bore no real rank in the Preventer military.

"Everything is prepared for her care sir. Leave it to us." Lieutenant Dartman declared as she reached out to take the child. Heero looked at the slumbering face.

The thought of leaving her, trusting someone else with her care had become harder than he'd ever imagined. As he gently placed the sleeping child into the arms of his makeshift subordinate He felt his muscles tense. This child had truly become part of his heart.

"Take care of her." His eyes locked with Conroy's and then with Dartman's as he let his statement-part threat/ part plea- linger.

"Don't worry Mister Yuy. She is in good hands." He took one more look at Ammy, nodded his head and turned to walk away when he heard a sleepy voice speak up in protest.

"Mr. Heewo…? Wherw arw you going..?" She yawned and rubbed her sleepy blue eyes as they stared at him questioningly her bear falling to the ground. He walked back to her slowly, picked up the bear and then leaned down slightly to be eye level with her.

"I'm going to bring your mother home." He reached forward and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. He tucked the bear safely back into her arms.

"I don't want you to go! They'll get you too! Just like they got mommy!" Her little eyes filled with tears as she began to cry.

"Ammy, listen to me." He paused, looking her in the eyes. "I _will_ get your mother and we will return. I need you to be brave and believe in me. Can you do that?" She slowly nodded her little head. "Ok then. Be good and do what the preventers ask you to. "

"You pwomise you'll come back?" He smiled then, softly.

"Yes. I promise."

"You pinky pwomise?" She held up her little hand reaching up her pinky finger. He reached forward and connected his pinky finger with hers.

"Pinky promise." He felt slightly odd to be doing something so childish but in this case it just seemed right.

"Ok." She leaned her head up and kissed him on the cheek, then snuggled into Dartman's arms, sleep already beginning to take its hold again. He backed up and gave Dartman and Conroy one last stern look before turning away, walking away as quickly as he could manage.

After he was out of sight, Dartman and Conroy took Amethyst inside to the previously designated office. Dartman gently laid her down on the small sofa allowing the child to continue sleeping. Conroy ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed.

"Guess this means we're babysitting again huh?" He turns to get some coffee, reaching for the cup and spout when he felt s sharp, sudden pain in his neck. Reaching up, he pulled the dart from his neck and glared at Dartman, his eyes full of conflicting thoughts.

"Wh-why?" His words were barely choked out as he fell to his knees.

"Because it's time for things to change. Don't worry. You'll only sleep for a few hours. By then, we'll be long gone. Give my regards to Lady Une." With those words, she picked up Amethyst's sleeping form and left the room, a triumphant smile on her face.

Relena felt her breath catch in her throat and her blood run cold. They had her daughter. These warmongering fools had kidnapped her child and lured Heero into a trap and she was powerless to do anything about it.

"Where is she?" She stood up and slapped her hands down on the table, her voice carried more rage and hate than she'd ever used in her entire life.

"Do relax Miss Relena. She is perfectly fine. When she woke up I explained to her that I was taking her to her mommy. She was so thrilled she went along with everything I said." She smiled, seemingly not fazed at all by Relena's outburst.

"So now you're lying to a child and taking advantage of her trust in you? You must be so proud of yourself." Relena stood up strait but did not sit back down, her aqua eyes glaring daggers that could give the Yuy death-glare a run for its money.

"Careful princess. I have the authority to terminate you if I feel the need. Although that would put a damper on our plans it would far from prevent them."

'How can you be like this? How can you stoop so low as to endanger a child to satisfy your leader's disillusions? The earth and colonies have had such wonderful success in this time of mutual peace. Why are you helping him destroy this and cause unneeded chaos?"

"Because that is all this life is! CHAOS! Khushrenada's daughter was right in her statement that war peace and revolution continue on forever. My family was destroyed in the last war because the colonies didn't take a clear enough stand and the earth stood by and did nothing! Lord Reinhold will bring true order to the remaining chaos and in doing so ensure that such indecisiveness will never occur again!" She had finally let her emotions run away with her.

"We all lost people we cared for in the Eve Wars. It is true that unnecessary disasters were caused by foolishness but if your Lord Reinhold is allowed to continue then history truly will repeat it-self." Relena had to get through to her.

"That will not happen! Your daughter shall be the unifying symbol that will bring the universe together. As the daughter of the hero of outerspace and the former queen of the world; she will draw their love and sympathy. All you have to do is declare our organization as the rightful ruling power, and all your knight in shining gundanium has to do is train the little darling in everything he knows. With your family at the forefront we cannot possibly meet resistance."

"So that's it. You will allow an innocent child to be drained of her humanity and pushed into a position of the highest regard with unrealistic expectation and unimaginable stress just to prove a fruitless point?" Dartman paused at her words, her eyes flashing with what could have been shame and sorrow.

"It _is_ necessary. Such a sacrifice will be the final ingredient in achieving our dream." She looked at Relena then, their eyes locking.

"Is that what you truly believe? Do you believe turning Amethyst into an emotionless political soldier is the best course of action? I would hate to live in such a world where the wellbeing and happiness of children is disregarded for political gain. It will be a sad world indeed. But as long as I draw breath, such a world will never be allowed to exist. I promise you that." Dartman made as if to slap her but paused at the sound of a buzzer. She pulled back and schooled her face back into an impassive glare.

"As much as I'd love to continue this debate that buzzer means our time is up! Time for a family reunion! Guards!" Two armed men walked up to Relena and gently grabbed her arms, taking her to the door and dragging her down the hall. The only thing Relena could do was hope that, somehow, they would all get out of this alive.

[A.N.] I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one out soon...hopefully! Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and for following my story! I really do love you all! TTFN!


	15. Baby of Mine: Chapter Fourteen

[A.N.] At last I will have it out of my head after so many years of thinking on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
DISCLAIMER! I do not now, nor will I most likely ever own gundam wing or any of its original characters. I can only wish as I write what I would have had I owned it. Without further ado, here is chapter 13!

Baby of Mine: Chapter 14

Heero fired another few rounds before his gun came up empty. he wasn't using the beam rifle: too much possible danger. He wanted to spare as many lives as he could. Throwing the gun down he pulled out his beam saber and began to slice his opposition out of his way. He had already demolished their first three lines of defense just to run into at least four more battalions. He felt a bead of sweat slide down his face. This battle would have been over already if he'd been fighting to kill, but he promised her. He promised her he would never kill anyone ever again.

He saw him in his mind, standing at the window, eyes fixed on his battle, his name on her lips. He closed his eyes for a second and saw Amethyst, the little girl who had captured his heart so quickly. It was at that moment he realized something he hadn't before. He needed them. Both of them. A smile came to his lips as his eyes snapped open. With renewed energy he moved expertly across the field defeating his enemies with mercy blows.

"I'm on my way...Relena..."

At that moment, his com began to beep with an incoming transmission. He didn't need to look to know who was sending it. The bastard that had her was trying to reach him. Swearing under his breath he patched the comm through.

"What do you want Reinhold?"

"Now, now, Mr. Yuy. Why so hostile? I merely wish to put an end to the violence. You have fought well but let us end this charade and talk one on one as men of the world. What do you say? I will call off my men and on my word as a gentleman you will be escorted in here without the threat of capture. We can negotiate the release of the Foreign Minister as civilized men."

Heero paused, unsure of this man's sincerity. More than just his freedom was on the line here. It was obviously a trap, but what other choice did he have?

"Of course...there is the other alternative. You keep resisting and I finally lose my patience and end your reason for coming here by less pleasant means." The image before him smirked and Heero fought the urge to punch the screen.

"Alright. Call off your men. I'm on my way."

"There you are! Good lad! I knew you'd see the sense in the smarter path!" At his words the suits stopped fighting and stepped out of his way. In a few quick movements his restraints were off and the hatch was open. He walked out on to find that the other men had also vacated their suits just to surround him. Heero soon found himself between a rock and a hard place as his armed escorts led him to the fort.

'Relena...'

*************************************************************

They led her to a large open room, computers on every wall with a man or woman at each station, each seemingly monitoring some part of the world through newsfeed and satellite data. The room had a balcony lined with a steel railing where more stations were busily completing whatever various task they had been assigned. How had Preventers not seen this coming? Then again, Termites can all but destroy your home before they give any indication of their existing residence in your home. And that's what this man was. A termite. A pest that threatened all that her friends and family, and thousands of others had died and risked their lives for.

The only doors in and out of the room were kept closed and were more heavily guarded than her cell had been. Her thoughts turned to Heero. No door would stop him. Nothing would. He would never give up until he achieved his goal. He would save them. That thought alone gave her the strength to keep walking as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Mommy!" Relena found her breath catch in her throat as she watched her daughter running to her. With tears of relief in her eyes she fell to her knees and met her daughter in a hug, running her hands over her arms, her hair, her face, inspecting her instinctively for damage.

"Ammy! My baby...my baby...are you alright? Did they hurt you at all?" Her words came out so fast she hardly understood them herself.

"I'm ok, mommy. I missed you this much!" Ammy extended her arms as wide as she could and Relena found herself smiling as she half sobbed/half laughed.

"That much? That's a lot. But I missed you more!" She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead, taking a moment to realize they were really together, though she wished it were under different circumstances.

"How touching. There really is nothing more moving than the bond between a mother and child... or more nauseating." Reinhold walked down the stairs slowly, taking in the sight of them as Relena stood up, putting herself protectively between him and her child.

"This is a new low, Reinhold. I can understand trying to use me, but to try and use a child? You disgust me." Her comment was greeted with his cold sneer as a self-assured chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Such vile words, princess. Besides, I am not the first would-be dictator to use women and children in my push for power. All is fair in love and war as the old saying goes. In this time of peace no one wants to see the world divided once more by a series of bloody skirmishes. You and your reluctant family could help ensure a clean and peaceful change in regime. All you have to do is cooperate. I don't want war any more than anyone else, but if that's what it comes to I will exercise my might."

"Are you even listening to what you are saying? You wish for peace, but yet you have chosen to set your heart on a course that will only cause dissention and malcontent. You cannot possibly expect me to believe that your intentions are honorable after all you have already done." he stood strong, keeping her daughter safely away from him.

"I tire of this game we are apparently playing-"

'Then stop playing one. Turn away from this path before it is too late. Surely you can see the overall consequences of such a venture. As a politician I ask you, but as a mother, as the friend of so many who fought for the peace we now have, I implore you to stop this."

"Am I hearing things? Or is the great Queen of the world begging?'

"Think me a weak if you wish. My pride means nothing to me in comparison to the lives that will be forever altered by your actions. It is for those individuals that I am asking this. You _must_ stop this."

"That is quite enough Ms. Peacecraft! You have pleaded your case well but now you are boring me. Take the child into the other room and prepare the Foreign minister to be reunited with her soldier. No doubt it will be another heartfelt moment I shan't want to miss." The soldiers step forward but Relena tries to push them away, but her efforts prove useless.

"Mommy! No I want my mommy!" Ammy kicks the first guard in the knee before biting the arm of the one that grabbed her. She stomped on yet another's foot and scratched at the fourth.

"Really now, men! She's a five year old child! Get her out of here!"

"Ammy...please...just go with them...everything will be ok. I promise." Her aqua eyes met her daughter's Prussian blue. "I love you sweetie."

"You'rw gonna be sowwy! Mrw. Heewo is gonna kick your butts!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that my dear. I highly doubt that." As they finally got Amethyst out of the room he smirked and looked at the monitors. "Your daughter's faith in her father is so sweet. However, I delight in informing you that your wonderful knight has already all but surrendered to me to keep you from harm. He should be arriving shortly." Just as he said those words, ten heavily armed men walk in with Heero in the middle. Somewhere on his trip into the base they had handcuffed him. His eyes locked with hers, searching, asking, making sure that she was unharmed. The mutual relief at seeing that the other was indeed virtually untouched was communicated on the deeper level that they'd always seemed to share.

At Seeing Dartman standing behind Relena, Heero tensed and struggled made a move at her from behind the guards, only to receive a rifle in his gut and another to the back of his head. He would have kept going, such blows hardly fazed him, but he saw a few riflemen fix their sights on Relena and he froze, relaxing.

"Ah yes. You're just now finding out, aren't you Mr. Yuy? You see Lieutenant Dartman has been working for me this whole time, slowly implementing my plan. She is a credit to my units indeed. The best soldier I have ever had... until now."

"What?" Heero's voice was all but a growl.

"Why, you my boy. You are to be my new soldier, the head of all my regiments leading the way on my path to glory."

"And I thought Dekim was crazy." At that, a mother soldier hit him in the stomach.

"So you do have a sense of humor. Good. Let's see if you find this next part as entertaining as I do, hm? If you fail to agree to my terms..." Dartman pulls out her gun and points it at the back of Relena's head. "Then I will have no other choice than to end her life. I realize that would be a bit of a setback but it will far from ruin things. No indeed. I'll simply have to utilize your daughter to my best advantage and-"

Reinhold stopped as he watched Heero's face pale and his body stiffen. Heero looked at Relena, realization dawning on him as hard as a punch in the face.

"Heero..." Relena's voice came out as a strangled whisper. She hadn't wanted him to find out this way.

"You... don't tell me you didn't tell him. He really didn't know? Oh this is too rich! You really didn't? Well! Surprise! You're the proud father of her adorable little girl!"

By now Relena had lowered her eyes, unable to look at him, shame written all over her face. Heero's heart twisted to see such a sad, defeated expression clouding her features.

"I find it ironic that in all your years protecting her you couldn't figure out what my spy discovered her first few weeks on the security detail. Yes... I can see it now. Father, mother and daughter heralding in the new order. We can start training the child as soon as you both sign the-"

"You've got Amethyst?" Heero couldn't keep the growl from his voice.

"Yes, yes, and I assure you she is quite safe. After all, I have no intention of harming her. She is by far the most crucial part of my plan. The three of you will herald in my new regime; the two of you will represent the unity of peace and war with your daughter acting as the poster child. She will be both perfect soldier and perfect politician rolled all in one. Together we cannot possibly fail to usher in my ideal world."

He walks away from them and goes over to his desk by the wall. With a press of a button a holographic image of a map of the world appeared before them. A silver flag bearing what could only be his chosen emblem was stationed on every continent. He reached out and picked up a pen and stacks of papers then turned and smirked at Relena as he slowly walked towards her.

"All you have to do now, my dear foreign minister, is sign this document naming me the rightful king of the world and then of course follow up by addressing the people in an informative speech telling them why you support me. Once this is done the three of you can live as a happy little family under my rule. What do you say?" he holds out the pen to her, smiling confidently.

"Never."

"What?"

"I will never sign, nor would I ever give a speech supporting your ridiculous ideal world. Kill me if you think it will do any good, but I will never help you."

"Oh dear...that is a shame. I'm sorry to hear you say those things Princess. I had hoped we could work together but i see you have left me no choice. Killing you will be a setback but it will far from stop me." At those words Dartman cocked her gun and pointed it to the back of Relena's head. "Of course I am neither heartless nor unreasonable. I shall give you a chance to say goodbye." he snapped his fingers and four men were at his side instantly. "Bring Miss Peacecraft's daughter here for their final reunion immediately."

As the four men left Heero saw an opportunity. One chance. One shot to shift things in their favor. Giving the room a quick assessive once over he calculated his odds and prayed to whatever god existed above that he would successfully get them all out alive. Taking one last breath he made his move...

*************************************************************  
[A.N.] I hope you enjoyed this chapter. thanks for staying with me! The end is soon to come! TTYS!


	16. Baby of Mine: Chapter Fifteen

[A.N.] Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful comments. Those reviews are the reason I have worked so hard to update as fast as possible. I'm so glad you are enjoying this fic. There are only going to be about one or two more chapters so hang in there and I hope you enjoy them!

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE A POOR COLLEGE STUDENT. SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE 'CAUSE I SERIOUSLY GOT NOTHIN' TO TAKE!

Baby of Mine: Chapter Fifteen

It all happened so fast. Using every ounce of training and skill he possessed, Heero leapt forward, grabbed Relena while disarming Dartman, pulled Dartman into an arm lock with her own gun pointed at her head. Relena instinctively got behind him, giving him a clear sight of their captor.

"Alright Reinhold, let us go or lose your best soldier." Silence settled over the room for what seemed like a small eternity. He felt Dartman Stiffen.

"Go ahead, Mr. Yuy. Kill her. I have hundreds of good men and women working under me that can take her place.

"Grandfather?" Dartman's voice held the shock of betrayal. It didn't surprise Heero that they were related; her unquestionable loyalty now made sense. It also wasn't surprising that the snake would allow his granddaughter to die if it meant achieving his goals.

"Heero…" Relena's calm voice behind him made his eyes shift to the gun in his hand. Long ago he had made a promise to her that he would never kill anyone ever again. He felt her hand on his arm. He knew what she was thinking. "Don't. Whatever she may have done, she was only following his orders. And no matter what has transpired between us, she is still my friend."

"You'd be better off if he did kill me. I am your enemy. I would do the same to you." Dartman's voice seemed strong, but Heero could hear the doubt held within it.

"Even so, I cannot allow you to die simply because my life is at stake. I couldn't forgive myself. No matter how dedicated you may seem to his cause, I know that your feelings towards Amethyst and your friendship with me were not wholly faked."

"How inspiring. How selfless of you Princess. But I'm afraid you are mistaken. Surely you can see there is nothing to gain from either path. Surrender now and I promise to give you more time to consider my generous offer. I am the kind of man that this world needs! I have people willing to fight and die in my name! Even my own flesh and blood!"

Heero looked back and forth from Reinhold to Relena and back. His moment of indecision was interrupted when the soldiers came back with Amethyst in hand. Heero cursed his rotten luck. Now the odds had changed again and this time the stakes were far too high. Releasing Dartman he backed up, Relena close behind.

"Mommy! Mr. Heewo!"

"I knew you'd see things my way, boy. No matter what your feelings towards myself or the lieutenant you would never endanger the child, would you? Of course not." Reinhold began to laugh maniacally. "Come, granddaughter! Let our revolution begin! With our three main players in the balance we cannot possibly lose! Victory is ours!"

"No." That simple word made a heavy silence settle in the room. Relena looked at the lieutenant in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Reinhold all but growled the words.

"I said, 'no'."

"I heard what you said, but what I do not understand is, why? We are this close to accomplishing our dream! Everything we've ever wanted is about to come to pass and you dare tell me no?"

"That's right, grandfather. You see, I don't appreciate you being so willing to throw my life away. I looked up to you. I've done everything you ever asked of me and you were still willing to let me die to accomplish your goal." Heero's footing shifted and Relena found herself wondering what was going through his head.

"Callie, come now! I was bluffing! Surely you don't think I would have let him kill you."

"I don't know what I believe anymore."

Relena watched in amazement as Dartman walked over and stood in front of them, gun trained on her grandfather. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Her daughter was in the room, in the arms of the enemy's guards and here they were, suddenly three people against an entire room full of soldiers. She grasped Heero's shirt from behind, reminding him of her presence.

He was so tense. She could tell he was waiting for his moment to strike. Her only hope was that when he did make his move that it would not be too costly. "Surrender grandfather. I know for a fact that the other gundam pilots are arriving at this very moment. We'll be outmatched easily. The time has come to admit your defeat."

"I will never be defeated!" before anyone could do anything Reinhold reached out and grabbed Amethyst, clutching her close, pointing a gun at her temple, an evil sneer on his face.

"Mommy!"

"No! Please…" Relena found herself held back only by Heero's presence in front of her.

"You will surrender to me! I have won! Don't you see?"

"Very brave of you, grandfather, hiding behind a child." Dartman spat out the sarcastic comment in disgust. "Let her go. You've lost!"

"Never!" at that moment, Amethyst bit his arm and stomped on his foot causing him to yell out and drop his gun. She ran behind her mother giving Dartman the chance she needed to run forward and tackle her grandfather to the floor. Relena grabbed her daughter as Heero fought the remaining soldiers while they headed towards the door. In the confusion a few gunshots echoed through the room as a bullet struck the steel next to Heero's foot.

"Stop right there, Mr. Yuy!" Heero turned to see Dartman lying on the floor unconscious, a pool of blood forming beneath her. Reinhold too was wounded, bleeding from a shot to his shoulder. Heero paused, keeping himself between his family and their crazed attacker. Just then, sirens began sounding announcing the base under attack.

"Sir, it's the gundams! We're under attack!"

"I will _not_ lose!" He pointed his gun at Relena. In what seemed like a small eternity Heero felt his breath catch in his throat and Relena felt her heart skip a beat. The sound of a gunshot made them jump. Upon inspection, however, all three were uninjured. Reinhold's facial expression changed from one of evil glee to pain as he slumped to his knees and crumbled to the floor. Leaning on one arm with a smoking gun, Dartman smiled weakly before collapsing.

Relena found herself running forward to her side, rolling Dartman over. Checking for a pulse she found herself relieved that the other woman as still alive. Heero, caught by the pleading look in her eyes, walked forward and picked up the fallen lieutenant. "Hold on, Callie. " Relena picked up Amethyst can held her close, thanking God above that they were all safe. As the other pilots finished extinguishing the resisting force Heero rushed them to a shuttle to be taken to Preventer headquarters. Relena only hoped they would get there in time.

[A.N.] Once again, thank you all for reading this fic. I am very proud of how it's turned out! I will post the next chapters ASAP. Thank you all for your support! I love you all. Until later!


	17. Baby of Mine: Chapter Sixteen

[A.N.] Hello everyone! Welcome to the second to last chapter of Baby of Mine. There will be an epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had it on my mind for so many years and now it has finally been told. I would like to thank all of you that read and reviewed. I continued for you! Sadly all good things must come to an end. Here is the (almost) final part. Enjoy!

*********************************  
Baby of Mine: Chapter Sixteen

the afternoon sun beat down softly on her skin warming her as she sat watching her daughter play. It seemed so long ago but it was merely days since they'd returned from their horrible endeavor. Of course if it hadn't been for the friends she was currently gathered with she would still be back at that horrible place far from her loved ones. She smiled as her daughter picked up their puppy, a new addition to their family courtesy of her loving uncle. It seemed Zechs thought that simply having the dog would provide more protection for them. How little he knew. With the way Amethyst had taken to the puppy the dog would be little more than a glorified playmate regardless of the size or supposed ferocious protective nature of the breed.

The last few days had been hectic. One horrible mess of reestablishing her position, organizing her schedule and documents. Lieutenant Dartman had needed surgery but had survived. Everything was now returning to normal. Relena hadn't found it necessary to press charges. Dartman's condition was punishment enough. The former soldier now sat in a wheel chair next to her former partner, Lieutenant Conroy as he tried to help corral Amethyst and her fury companion. Relena smiled. The calm afternoon was a nice change of pace.

She stood slowly, dusting off her summer dress. She'd wanted to wear something cool and casual for this long overdue reunion. She was playing hostess and had given her servants the day off, not that they minded. She loved pretending to be normal. Today she wasn't Foreign Minister Dorlan. Today she was simply a mother enjoying a day with her daughter and closest friends. Noticing the Lemonade was getting low she made her way into the kitchen through the back door. No one followed her. It was nice not to have a constant shadow at your back. She stood and allowed herself to shiver as the chill of the air conditioned brushed away the kiss of the sun.

As she refilled the pitcher in silence she felt the familiar feeling of the hairs on the back of her neck and arm standing on end. She didn't need to turn around. She knew who it was. He was here. He hadn't ever really left her side since they'd been rescued from the compound but he had been giving her space. It seemed he was just as confused and unsure as she was. It had to be addressed. They had to discuss it sooner or later and she knew it had to be soon.

"Relena…" His voice still sent a tingle down her spine. How could he still have such an impact on her? She cursed her own weakness.

"Heero." They stood there, staring at one another, not saying anything for what seemed like a small eternity. She couldn't understand why they kept doing this. Coming and going, speaking, not speaking. It was just their way. So much could be said between them with a single look that words hardly seemed necessary.

"I was wrong." The words shocked her. Of all the things she had pictured being said that was not one of them. She knew what he was talking about. It wasn't just his fault. She shook her head and sighed.

"We both were." Her answer was simple. She cursed herself again for her lack of control. She could deliver speeches in front of thousands but was rendered speechless with him. She ached to say more but knew she couldn't. Not yet. Not now.

"I shouldn't have left. " That also surprised her. It had been such a confusing time for them then. That night had been a mess of wild emotions and random actions that had ultimately left them in an awkward situation.

"You acted on your emotions. You once told me that that's what you always tried to do." He stiffened and she found herself regretting those words. She hadn't wanted to accuse him. They had both acted foolishly and selfishly. She offered him a small, sad smile.

"I acted wrongly. I'm sorry. I obeyed the wrong emotion. I left." She let his words hit her like the gentle surf on a beach. He was apologizing? She shook her head again.

"No. You did what you felt was right at the time. I didn't expect anything from you Heero. I still don't. You know that." Her voice was so soft. To anyone besides her he would seem completely calm, but she knew. She knew how scared he was, she could sense his tension. Part of him wanted to run and she found herself holding her breath for fear of making him do just that.

"Amethyst…?" His question took her by surprise again. He always seemed to be able to do that.

"Yes, Heero. She's yours. Well, ours." She smiled. She didn't want him feeling any more awkward than he obviously did.

"I should have known." The simple admission seemed choked out. Was he fighting tears? Was he scared of her? She smiled again, shaking her head.

"I should have told you, or at least tried. All of my resources at my disposal and I never once tried to find you, to tell you… I'm so sorry." Her own regret had been eating at her from the moment Reinhold had let it slip. "I guess we both messed up, huh?" He seemed to relax a little at her lighthearted comment.

"I brought her a bear." He pulled the brown stuffed bear from behind his back; a purple ribbon was tied around its neck as its little button eyes sparkled in the kitchen light. It was a simple comment, a simple gesture and yet from Heero it was completely fitting. Grabbing the pitcher of Lemonade she smiled at him.

"Well, let's take it to her then." She started off towards the door only to have his hand gently wrap around her wrist. He closed the distance between them just as suddenly and gently touched his lips to hers. It was a simple gesture, a small move, but that was Heero. The contact had been brief but had spoken volumes. Smiling at one another, Heero took the pitcher before they walked out hand in hand.

***********************************************  
[A.N.] Thank you all for following my story! I really do hope you've enjoyed it. The epilogue is still to come. This whole story is dedicated to you! Hope you enjoyed it!


	18. Baby of Mine: Epilogue

[A.N.] This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Rated P.G. 17 for lime-ish stuff

DISCALIMER!: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING I JUST LOVE IT AND ITS CHARACTERS SO PLEASE DON'T TRY TO SUE ME! ENJOY!

Baby of Mine: Epilogue

She kicked off her heels as she closed the door. The day had been more stressful than she would have liked. This was her first time home in over a week. Negotiations on the colony had gone longer than ever expected. Apparently a rebel group had tried to develop in light of the colony's drastic needs for repair. She had been called in immediately to mediate the dispute. The colony had needed repair but the reparations committee had been hard at work as it was processing as many requests as possible. With a little luck she had been able to assure the rebels that every possible measure was being taken to repair all of the colonies as fast as possible. She herself had used much of her own funds to help the committee in its efforts to make life in space more acceptable.

She was glad to be home. Being away from her daughter for the last week had been the hardest thing in the world. Well, almost. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a tingle run down her spine as his lips gently kissed her neck. She sighed, allowing herself a moment to melt into him. The warmth of his hard body pressing against her made her shiver which only cause him to pull her closer. She smiled. She had missed her husband. Husband. The thought filled her with unspeakable joy. They had had a small, quiet ceremony with just their closest friends and family making the bond in their hearts as legal as it was real. She had been willing to wait but he wanted to make them official to make up for lost time. The when and where hardly seemed important at the moment as she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"You're late." His words were almost a velvety growl.

"I know. I'm sorry. Negotiations were intense this time. I was seriously doubting whether or not I would be able to successfully mediate their disagreement."

"_I_ never doubted you would." She laughed. He always had faith in her. It was comforting to know that someone did. No matter what came her way he always believed in her just as she unfailingly believed in him. It seemed to be part of their special bond; one she hoped would stay strong.

"Is Amethyst asleep? I tried so hard to get back before her bedtime. I've missed her so much." His grip around her tightened and she let herself relax into his hard body.

"She waited up longer than I should have let her. She wanted to see you." She turned around allowing herself the ability to look into those intense blue eyes she loved so much. She reached up and gently brushed his bangs out of his face. He leaned forward making their foreheads touch and she allowed herself to close her eyes and take in his touch.

"Did she give you any trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"In other words you had to chase her around before getting her settled."

"Well, she is you're daughter. Escaping custody is something she's good at."

"Hey! I haven't ditched my security detail in years. I've been a good girl."

"I'll be the judge of that." He nibbled her ear and her knees almost buckled. He knew how to drive her crazy with the smallest of touches and enjoyed doing so whenever possible.

"Heero…" She found herself breathless and at an utter lack for words. Thankfully, with him, talking was rarely necessary and after two weeks of almost non-stop conversations the speechlessness was appreciated. She melted into his embrace and trembled at his touch letting her own hands glide up his toned chest to rest on his well-muscled shoulders. Yes, it had been two long weeks since she'd seen him; two unbearably long weeks.

"Shh…" His lips found hers in a gentle kiss that spoke volumes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it, needing to be closer to him, to feel him against her. her finger tangles in the mess of hair at the nape of his neck and she smiled as he groaned into her lips. She felt him effortlessly lift her up and carry her over to the bed, his lips never leaving hers. He gently laid her down, his hands finding their way to her waist as his lips began to travel down her jawline to her neck. She sighed softly, her own hands gently caressing his chest as she nimbly began unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands found her skirt and she felt him somewhat fumbling with the button. She laughed softly as he growled at the small obstacle. She smiled as the memory of their wedding night filled her mind. It had been a bit awkward for them at first. Neither of them had been very experienced. Their mutual first time had been the night they conceived their daughter. His frustration at trying to get her out of her wedding dress had led to some swearing that led to frustrated kisses and many laughs at their mutual expense. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, an act that caused him to rise up and meet her lips with his in another heated kiss. His shirt finally found its way to the floor as he began to unbutton her blouse. The sound of the door creaking open, however, made them both stop what they were doing. The light from the hall filtered in as a small silhouette formed in the doorway.

"Mommy… Daddy… I had a bad dream." Relena looked up to see their daughter rubbing her sleepy little eyes with one hand, her bear dangling precariously by one arm from the other. She looked at her husband. Their eyes met in a glance that spoke of promises to continue their interlude at another time.

"Come here, sweetie." Heero shifted and Relena sat up, holding out her arms for the tiny tot. Amethyst made her way over and crawled sleepily into her mother waiting arms. Heero rubbed his daughter's back while Relena gently rocked her back and forth, humming her lullaby. It didn't take long before Amethyst was, once more, sound asleep. Exchanging glances, mother and father gently tucked their little bundle between them. Heero placed a gentle kiss on their daughter's forehead. She loved moments like this. They were together, their little family, safe and snug in their own little world. She reached for him and he for her, their arms forming a protective circle around their little treasure.

[A.N.] Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it for you. I have no idea what I'll come up with next but I hope you'll follow me on my next journey. Thanks again!


End file.
